Gem of His Heart
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Thorin is reunited with the love of his youth who left him before the fall of Erebor. This is the sequel to "The Treasure of Dale" and begins at Fili's and Sigrid's wedding reception. This can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Summary: Thorin is reunited with the love of his youth who left him before the fall of Erebor. This is the sequel to "The Treasure of Dale" and begins at Fili's and Sigrid's wedding reception. This can also be read as a stand-alone fic. Thorin/OC

Gem of His Heart

Prologue

Drifa, lady's maid to Nal, the wife of Dain Ironfoot, rose from her mending as someone knocked on the door of her lady's suite. She answered it, leaving the queen reading before the fire. The messenger of the king stood before her.

"What is it, Alvir?" she murmured to the short, stocky, dark-haired male with a bulbous nose and crooked teeth. He had the audacity to wink at her. Alvir had flirted with her for years and had never been very subtle. Drifa ignored his silliness and gave him a pointed glare.

"His majesty asks that you prepare the queen's belongings at once. There is to be a royal wedding in Erebor and the king and queen have been invited to attend." Alvir stood straight and proud as Dain's wife called from her place before the fire.

"Alvir, please come tell me more at once!" she commanded as she rose to her feet with excitement. Her brown eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together. "Tell me, is it Thorin Oakenshield? Has he found a bride after all this time?"

Drifa felt her stomach lurch at the very thought. She forced herself to close the door as she sucked in a deep breath and fought to keep her composure.

"No, m' lady, tis not Thorin Oakenshield, but his nephew Prince Fili. He's marryin' a lass from the race of Man a month from now."

Nal smiled and nodded at Alvir in dismissal before turning to her maid. "Oh, Drifa, how exciting! A royal wedding! We must decide which of my gowns to pack. Quickly now! There is much to do before we depart for Erebor."

Drifa nodded although her thoughts were whirling. How could she return to Erebor and face Thorin, her One who'd had her sent away from Erebor?

"Drifa, are you all right?" Nal asked in concern when the woman did not follow her to her dressing room.

"Aye, M' lady, I am sorry. I was thinking of all that must be accomplished to prepare for the journey." Drifa forced herself to follow the queen to the small dressing room off of the suite that contained a large variety of colorful gowns.

Nal chatted and handed her gown after gown to hang aside for consideration. Drifa nodded from time to time, but allowed her thoughts to wander. Perhaps she could pretend to be ill, and then Nal would have to choose another maid to accompany her to Erebor. Although, Drifa reassured herself, there was a high probability she would not come face to face with Thorin Oakenshield. As Nal's lady's maid, she would spend most of her time in her queen's chambers preparing clothing to be worn throughout the visit. Maybe everything would work out just fine, she would not have to see the King Under the Mountain, and Drifa could return to her day-to-day life where she blocked out all thoughts of Thorin.

With trembling hands, she brushed the wrinkles from a rose colored gown and fingered a small tear in the lace on the sleeve. She would see to it that the gown was mended before they embarked on their journey.

"Drifa, are you unwell?" Nal asked softly as she noticed her maid's trembling. Nal was a kind queen and Drifa had served her for many years.

"I fear I need to lie down, M' lady," Drifa admitted, longing for some time alone. Her mind whirled with thoughts of Thorin and Erebor, making her feel a bit dizzy.

"Go to your quarters and rest, Drifa. Shall I send for a healer?" Nal asked as her face creased with concern.

"No, M' lady. I just need to lie down a bit." Drifa suddenly felt as if she might be sick to her stomach and swallowed hard.

"Very well, then," Nal replied. "Have one of the other servants help me pack."

"Yes, M' lady," Drifa told her as she bowed quickly and left the dressing room. She cornered a servant in the hallway and soon had someone on the way to help the queen pack for the journey. Drifa hurried down the hall to her small quarters which were just next door to the queen's luxurious suite.

She stumbled inside and shut the door, sliding to the floor and leaning back against the door's hard oak surface. Drifa drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her chin on her knees she stared into the inky darkness of her small chamber. Thorin. She was going back to Erebor, back to Thorin's kingdom. Her heart ached at just the mention of the dwarf king's name.

Thorin. She had loved him once. She loved him still. He was her One. Drifa wondered if he still remembered her and t heir stolen moments together. A harsh sigh escaped her lips as she allowed her thoughts to drift into the painful past.

_Drifa curled against Thorn's hard, bare chest and treasured the way his warmth seeped into her naked body. His hand stroked the soft skin of her back gently and he turned his head to press a kiss to her brow. _

"_You are more beautiful than all of the gems in Erebor," Thorin told her, his voice husky with emotion. _

_Drifa pushed herself up on an elbow. "Even more beautiful than the Arkenstone?" she asked with a smirk._

"_Aye, lass," Thorin informed her as he lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in her long, silky, blonde tresses. "The Arkenstone pales in comparison to your beauty, my love."_

_Drifa felt a blush warm her cheeks. "Thorin, please, stop teasing."_

"_I am not teasing, Drifa," the young dwarf prince assured her as he drew her back down into the circle of his arms. His lips found hers and what began as a soft tender kiss became one of passion and desire._

Drifa snapped back to the present as the cold of the stone beneath her began to seep through her clothes. It was not long after that night with Thorin that Thror and Thrain had sent for her. Thorin had decided that he wanted only a dwarrowdam of high society, one who befitted his station in life. He no longer wanted to even look at her. She was to be sent away immediately. She had not believed it at first, but then she was shown the beautiful lady of high society who had just arrived in the courtyard. That had caused a wrenching pain in her heart. She had packed her few belongings quickly and had taken the horse the king offered her along with his suggestion that she go to the Iron Hills.

Drifa leaned her head back against the wooden door with a thud. How could Thorin have led her on that way? How could she have allowed him to use her to get what he wanted, to bed her?

Her hand drifted down to cover her empty womb. And then there had been the child. Drifa had not known she carried her lover's babe when she left Erebor in the dead of winter. The journey to the Iron Hills had been long and cold. Food was scarce and travel difficult. One morning the bleeding had started. Drifa had assumed it was her monthly, only it did not feel as it usually did. She became so weak from blood loss that she could not stand.

Finally, a healer was summoned by a fellow traveler and that was when Drifa had learned that she had lost the babe she carried. Thorin's babe. She had never felt so empty inside as she had at that moment.

Shoving thoughts of the past away angrily, Drifa brushed a stray tear from her cheek and pushed to her feet. She had mourned Thorin Oakenshield for years. Well, no more. She would go to Erebor with her Lady and she would face the dwarf king head on should she meet him face to face.

Chapter 1

Thorin, King Under the Mountain, took another long swig of his ale and watched as his heir danced with his new wife across the grand expanse of Erebor's royal ballroom. Fili's blue eyes were shining with happiness as he and Sigrid danced to a lively tune Bofur was producing on his flute. The toymaker was accompanied by many other musicians as well, all eager to celebrate a royal marriage.

A sigh escaped the dwarf king's lips as his other nephew danced by with his elf-bride in his arms. Kili's laughter floated to him above the noise of the music and the cacophony of voices that filled the room. His nephews were happy and in love; Thorin wished their mother was here to see them. He ached for his sister in happy moments like these. She had witnessed too many of the sad times and not enough of the happy.

The song ended while Thorin was woolgathering, and he started as Fili brushed against him as he led Sigrid to their seats. Glancing up, the dwarf king found his eldest sister-son looking down at him with concern.

"Are you all right, Uncle?" Fili asked as his brow puckered into a frown.

"Aye," Thorin nodded, forcing a smile. "I am fine. I was just thinking that your mother would have been beside herself to think that her son was married."

A sad smile touched Fili's lips. "Yes, I do believe you are right," he answered quietly. "She would have loved you, Sigrid," the dwarf prince informed his new wife, stroking her cheek lovingly.

Sigrid leaned into his touch. "I do wish I could have come to know her," she told him.

The newlyweds were soon absorbed in one another leaving Thorin to his own thoughts once again. There should have been another royal wedding here in Erebor a long time ago, he thought bitterly. As was happening more and more often these days, thoughts of Drifa assaulted him. Her hair was long, pale blonde, and as smooth as silk when he ran his fingers through it. Her eyes shone like the green emeralds mined from the heart of the mountain. Her laugh was light and silvery and sent little shivers down his spine.

Thorin had been besotted from the moment he'd first met the shy dwarrowdam. The party roared around him as he allowed himself to remember.

_The day was hot outside of the confines of the mountain. Prince Thorin, heir to the throne of Erebor, decided that he'd earned a bit of freedom after the stuffy council meeting that had lasted all morning and into the afternoon. Making sure that his father and grandfather were unaware of his intentions, he slipped outside into the golden sunlight intent on taking a swim in the nearby lake. _

_The afternoon heat was nearly stifling. When the lake came into view, Thorin immediately shucked his tunic over his head and tossed it into a bush on the shore. He stood on the edge of the lake and looked out over its rippling blueness and placed his hands on his hips. A grin quirked his lips at the thought of the delightful afternoon ahead. A swim was going to feel so good. Without realizing it, his foot shifted close to the edge and one leg plunged into the cool lake water. Caught off balance, Thorin's arms pin-wheeled around him and he plunged into the lake. The dwarf prince rose to the surface coughing and sputtering. He shoved his dark hair out of his face and frowned as the sound of laughter reached his ears._

_Turning, Thorin caught sight of a blonde dwarrowdam standing on the bank with a basket full of berries in her arms. He shaded his eyes against the sun and stared up into the face of a young woman with emerald green eyes and rosy cheeks. Her hair was such a pale blonde that it nearly had a silvery tint to it. Thorin waded to the shore and knew the exact moment the young woman realized who he was. Her mouth fell open and she nearly dropped her basket of berries. _

_Quickly, she bowed before her prince. "I am sorry, Your Majesty," she breathed quietly. "I should not have laughed. I did not realize it was you."_

_Thorin climbed up onto the shore and reached to squeeze the water out of his long hair. "I imagine I looked a bit silly," he told her, intrigued by the suddenly shy young woman before him._

_Slowly, those emerald eyes rose to meet his gaze. A blush stained her cheeks and she tipped her head to the side as she studied him cautiously. _

_Thorin suddenly was painfully aware of his bare chest. He snatched his tunic off of the bush where it hung haphazardly and slipped it on. The fabric clung to his wet body, but at least he did not feel quite as self-conscious now._

"_Are you injured?" she asked softly as her green eyes traveled the length of his body._

"_No, I am fine," Thorin assured her although his face felt aflame at her perusal. "You seem to know who I am, but I do not believe we have met before."_

_Her cheeks flushed an even darker. "I am only a servant in your grandfather's court, Your Majesty. My name is of no consequence. If you will excuse me, I must return these berries to the cook so she can make dessert for this evening's meal." The young lass woman once more before Thorin. "I apologize again, Your Majesty." She turned and scurried down the path._

"_Wait," Thorin called, hurrying after her and catching her arm in a gentle grasp._

_The dwarrowdam turned to regard him with a wide-eyed look. The poor lass nearly looked frightened to be in the presence of a prince._

"_Please, I'd like to know your name," Thorin told her, finding it difficult to form words when he looked into those green eyes._

"_Drifa," she said shyly, her cheeks flushing once again._

"_Drifa," Thorin smiled, "it was a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Thank you, Your Majesty," she bowed, "but now I must return to the mountain." The young blonde hurried away with her basket of berries clutched against her chest._

_Thorin stared after her, mesmerized by the kind lilt to her voice and the gentle sway of her hips as she walked away down the path._

Pulling himself back to the present, Thorin found his sister-son sitting beside him with Sigrid in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched the dwarves and other guests become rowdier from drinking too much ale. Fili laughed at something Sigrid said before kissing her soundly on the lips.

Thorin suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in on him. He stood and stretched, slipping away as Fili was occupied with his new bride. He edged around the crowd until he found Dwalin. His friend handed him a mug of ale.

"This is quite the celebration," Dwalin chuckled as he watched Thorin down the ale in only a few gulps.

"Aye," the dwarf king answered absently.

"What is it?" the tattooed warrior asked his friend, his brow creasing in concern.

Thorin shook his head. "It is nothing, only old memories," he sighed.

"You are thinking about her, aren't you?" Dwalin asked as Thorin whipped his head around to look at his friend.

"How did you know?"

"You looked sad," Dwalin admitted.

"Aye," Thorin murmured, "but the past is the past and there is nothing I can do to change it." He placed his empty mug on a nearby table. "She chose to leave Erebor; she did not want to face the fury of my father and grandfather, I suppose. I need some air. I will return in a bit."

Dwalin watched as his friend and king walked abruptly away.

"Where is Thorin going?" Balin asked as he joined his brother.

"To be alone with his memories," Dwalin sighed, taking another gulp of his ale before his gaze followed Thorin out of the ballroom.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

_"You looked sad," Dwalin admitted._

_"Aye," Thorin murmured, "but the past is the past and there is nothing I can do to change it." He placed his empty mug on a nearby table. "She chose to leave Erebor; she did not want to face the fury of my father and grandfather, I suppose. I need some air. I will return in a bit."_

_Dwalin watched as his friend and king walked abruptly away._

_"Where is Thorin going?" Balin asked as he joined his brother._

_"To be alone with his memories," Dwalin sighed, taking another gulp of his ale before his gaze followed Thorin out of the ballroom._

Chapter 2

Drifa smoothed out the dress Queen Nal had worn on the journey to Erebor and went to find a needle and thread from her trunk to repair a small rip in the seam of the sleeve. Prince Fili's wedding had been held this afternoon and now the celebration was in full swing in Erebor's grand ballroom. Drifa sighed. Never had she attended an official dance in that room. Her station in the kingdom would not allow it. Instead, Thorin had once snuck them into the empty ballroom and held her in his arms, twirling her around to the tune he'd hummed. They had laughed and Thorin had lifted her in the air before pulling her down into his arms for a sound kiss.

It had been so easy to laugh back then. Back before Erebor had fallen, before Thorin had sent her away. Back when everything was right with their world.

Heaving a sigh, Drifa rummaged through the small basket of thread she had packed and frowned. The light blue spool of thread was not there; she must have left it in her sewing basket in her quarters back in the Iron Hills. Drifa straightened and placed her hands on her hips as she studied the room around her. There was no other thing to be done; she must venture out of the quarters assigned to King Dain and his traveling companions and seek out the head maid of Thorin's household here in Erebor. Nal planned to wear the light blue gown for an outing in the morning. The head housekeeper, Soma, had told them to find her down in the servants' hallway behind the main ballroom should they need anything.

Drifa checked her reflection in the mirror and tucked in a few hairs that had escaped the single braid that hung long and shimmering down her back. She straightened the apron that covered her simple navy blue dress and moved to the door. Drifa forced herself into the hallway and then took the stairwell that would lead to the servants' quarters. With directions from others she met along the way, she approached the ballroom. She could hear the music through the stone walls of the mountain. Once again, she imagined herself in Thorin's arms as they whirled across the stone floor.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memory, she turned a corner and plowed into something solid. It let out an "uhf" as she tumbled backwards, startled by the impact. Strong hands reached out and gripped her arms to keep her from falling.

"I am so very sorry," Drifa gasped out, keeping her eyes downcast. She found herself looking at expensive leather boots that would not belong to a servant. Horror filled her. She must have somehow strayed from the servants' hallways. Her eyes traveled upward from the boots to well-sewn breeches of nice material and farther up to the thick, work-worn hands that rested on her arms. The ring – she recognized it, but it could not be. Thorin.

"Drifa?" he breathed, letting go of her and stepping back in alarm.

Her eyes snapped upward at the deep rasp of his voice, the familiar tone sending butterflies aflutter in her stomach. "Your Majesty," she stammered with a bow. "I apologize for my presence in the open. I must have taken a wrong turn. I-"

Thorin cut her off. "No, I was taking the back way through the servants' halls," he explained, almost breathlessly.

His blue eyes studied her steadily, and Drifa found herself flushing beneath his gaze. "If you will excuse me, your majesty," she mumbled, "I must seek out Soma."

"Wait." Thorin reached out and curled his hand around her forearm gently. "Drifa, why are you here?" he asked, his brow puckered as he stared at her.

"I work for the family of Dain Ironfoot," she told him, lifting her chin proudly. "King Dain happily allowed me to serve his family." Drifa was quite proud of the fact that she was able to keep most of the bitterness out of her tone; she left unsaid that they were happy to have her when Thorin's own family sent her away. "I must return to my duties, Your Majesty," she blurted, pulling from his grasp although the warmth of his touch lingered on her arm.

She hurried down the hallway back toward Queen Nal's quarters even though she had not procured the light blue thread. She had to get away. She could not look at Thorin a moment longer. It was too painful to think about what might have been. It hurt too much to remember her empty womb and empty arms. Stifling a sob, she pressed a hand to her mouth and ran the last few steps to the small room assigned to her. Nearly tumbling inside, she shut the door behind her, locked it, and threw herself down onto the plush bed covered in simple, but well-made linens.

Drifa buried her face in the pillow and allowed hot tears to spill down her cheeks and dampen the soft, white pillowcase. She would have been okay if she hadn't seen him. Memories assaulted her now. Visions of hot, searing kisses, gentle touches, laughter, loving words, and holding hands would not let her push them away. Drifa cried until she was spent and then closed her eyes, only relaxing when sleep pulled her into its dark oblivion.

Thorin charged angrily down the corridor, fury building in him with each second that passed. How dare she return here to the city and the heart that she had abandoned? Thorin took the stairs two at a time until he finally reached the hall where the royal family had their quarters. Passing Kili and Tauriel's rooms and then the ones that would belong to Fili and Sigrid, Thorin came to his own suite. He entered and slammed the door shut behind him.

The dwarf king knew he was expected to return to the celebration in the ballroom, but at the moment he did not care. His rage blinded him. Thorin leaned his hands on the mantle above the fireplace and stared into the glowing coals. The fire had nearly gone out. He grasped the poker and soon had it roaring once again.

His thoughts returned to Drifa. She was still beautiful; her looks had not diminished with time. Her hair was still a shiny, silvery blonde and her lips were still full and rosy. Her emerald eyes, however, were dull and filled only with sorrow. He knew now that life had not been kind to her. He was surprised to find that it saddened him.

Why had Drifa come to Erebor? Why was it his luck to literally run right into her? Perhaps Dain had insisted she come. Thorin did not know, but he aimed to find out.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Thorin squared his shoulders and straightened his belt. He would ensure that Fili and Sirgrid and their guests knew that nothing was wrong. Fili deserved a happy wedding, and that's exactly what he would have.

Drifa woke a few hours later to a discreet knock on the door. It was another of the servants. "Drifa, Her Majesty would like help changing out of her gown."

"I will be right there; I must have fallen asleep," Drifa called out as she pushed to a sitting position and pushed locks of tear-soaked blonde hair back from her face. She must look affright.

She hurried to the washbasin in the corner and splashed her face with cool water before drying it off with the provided towel. Quickly, she combed through her mussed hair and re-braided it before smoothing her wrinkled dress and retying her apron which hung haphazardly on her body.

Deciding that she was as presentable as she was going to get, Drifa hurried into the hallway and knocked on the queen's door. "Your Majesty?"

"Come in, Drifa," Nal called out.

Drifa entered the room and immediately moved to the queen's side and began unlacing the long, richly ornamented gown.

"Drifa, are you all right?" the queen asked. "You look a bit pale."

"I am fine, Majesty," she lied. "I must have fallen asleep while doing some mending."

Nal sighed happily. "Thorin threw a wonderful party, just wonderful!" she enthused. "I haven't had the opportunity to dance in such a way with my husband for many years."

Drifa smiled up at her as she helped her queen step out of the long, heavy gown.

"The bride, although a daughter of Man, was absolutely beautiful and so happy. Why, she was just glowing when she walked on Prince Fili's arm as his bride."

Of course the queen had no idea how painful her words were for Drifa to hear, but the unhappy servant bit her lip until it almost bled. She should have made some excuse to stay behind in the Iron Hills. Surely she could have thought of a reason to remain in Dain's halls.

"I believe I will wear my sheer gown tonight," the queen sighed. "Dain especially likes that one." Her voice became dreamy and Drifa blushed. She now knew what the queen intended for the evening ahead with her husband.

"Yes, Majesty," Drifa murmured, eager to retreat to her own room and be alone with her thoughts.

As soon as Queen Nal was dressed in her gown and robe, Drifa slipped down the hall to her own small, comfy room. She changed into her simple linen nightgown and crawled between the sheets, dousing the lamp and sending the room into darkness save for the flicker of the coals in the fireplace.

Sleep remained elusive. Instead, Drifa's thoughts were full of Thorin. Why had she thought she could come back to this city and avoid the dwarf who had broken her heart and sent her away so many years ago? A sob caught in her throat and she turned on her side as she tugged the blankets tightly around her shoulders. She would survive this. She had no choice. Soon they would return to the Iron Hills and she could once more put Thorin behind her.

Down in the grand ballroom, Tauriel studied Thorin Oakenshield carefully. The dwarf king had seemed content to celebrate the newlyweds earlier in the evening, but now his eyes held a shuttered, haunted look. She slipped her hand into her husband's and leaned her head against his. "What is wrong with your uncle, love?"

"Wrong?" Kili asked, his eyes darting to Thorin in alarm. He frowned as he took in the stormy look that crossed the king's features. "I do not know. Perhaps I should speak to him."

"He does not look as if he wishes to speak to anyone," Tauriel observed as Thorin snapped at the servant who handed him a mug of ale.

"Aye," Kili agreed, his face thoughtful as he gazed upon the countenance of his uncle. "Perhaps he is thinking of my mother. We are all missing her terribly today." Kili's voice faltered a bit and Tauriel's hand tightened around his.

"I know," she answered quietly, nuzzling his temple before placing a loving kiss there.

As they watched, Thorin downed the mug of ale and called for the servant to bring him another.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

"_He does not look as if he wishes to speak to anyone," Tauriel observed as Thorin snapped at the servant who handed him a mug of ale. _

"_Aye," Kili agreed, his face thoughtful as he gazed upon the countenance of his uncle. "Perhaps he is thinking of my mother. We are all missing her terribly today." Kili's voice faltered a bit and Tauriel's hand tightened around his. _

"_I know," she answered quietly, nuzzling his temple before placing a loving kiss there. _

_As they watched, Thorin downed the mug of ale and called for the servant to bring him another._

Chapter 3

"Uncle, just a little farther," Kili grunted as Thorin staggered into him. The youngest heir of Durin had never seen his uncle quite this drunk before.

"I cannot believe she is here," Thorin slurred as he stumbled over his own feet.

"Who is here?" Kili grunted as he shifted his uncle in his grasp.

"Drifa," Thorin replied with a heavy sigh and a slight hiccup. "I never thought I would see her again."

Kili's brow creased in confusion. "Who is Drifa?"

Dwalin sighed from Thorin's other side and finally slung the king's arm over his shoulder to make things easier. "He was in love with her once, lad," Dwalin informed the younger dwarf.

"The lady Uncle was in love with is here in Erebor?" Kili asked in surprise as he slanted a look behind him toward Tauriel as she followed them quietly down the hallway.

"Aye," Dwalin answered. "It nearly killed Thorin when she suddenly up and left. He never heard from her again. He never even knew the true reason although he assumed it was because she knew his grandfather and father would not approve of their relationship."

"She was only a servant," Thorin slurred as he fell into Dwalin and nearly toppled both of them to the floor, "but I did not care. I loved her."

"Come, Uncle," Kili said kindly, suddenly feeling a sad ache in his chest for this man who was more father to him than uncle. "We are nearly to your room. You need to drink some water and have a good night's rest."

Tauriel slipped around Kili and opened the door so he and Dwalin could manhandle Thorin inside. They managed to get him onto the bed after Tauriel pulled back the blankets.

The red-headed elf pressed a quick kiss to Kili's cheek. "I will see you soon, my love. I will leave you and Dwalin to care for Thorin."

Kili nodded and helped Dwalin remove Thorin's boots once Tauriel had exited the room. Next came the gilded tunic which they wrangled over the inebriated dwarf king's head. Leaving Thorin in his dress trousers, Dwalin hefted him into a sitting position while Kili held a cup of water to his uncle's lips.

"Drink some water, Uncle," Kili urged. "You will thank us in the morning."

Thorin grunted, but managed to take a few swallows before his head lolled against Dwalin's shoulder. The seasoned warrior lowered his king down on the pillows as Kili reached for the blanket and tucked it beneath Thorin's chin.

"Do you think he will be all right?" Kili asked Dwalin softly as he deftly braided Thorin's thick hair into a single braid that fell across the king's shoulder.

"Aye, although he will probably brood for quite a while," Dwalin admitted with a yawn as he moved to the fireplace and made sure Thorin would be warm overnight.

"Time for bed, lad. Your uncle will be in a sour mood in the morning and I have a meeting with him."

With one last look over his shoulder at his slumbering uncle, Kili followed Dwalin into the hallway. He told the warrior goodnight and shuffled tiredly to the room he shared with his wife. When Kili entered, he found the fire crackling cozily and his wife sitting up in bed against their headboard.

"Is Thorin asleep?" she asked as she pulled a comb through her long red tresses.

"Aye," Kili yawned as he tugged his tunic over his head and stepped out of his trousers leaving him in just his underthings. He slipped between the crisp, white sheets as Tauriel placed her comb on the bedside table and slid down beside him.

Kili wrapped her in his arms and felt a smile ghost his lips as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She was wearing a thin gown and Kili could feel the warmth of her skin against his. They slept wound together, one body blending into another.

Thorin woke in the wee hours of the morning. His mouth had a foul taste and was as dry as cotton. His head throbbed and nausea twisted his stomach. Thorin pushed slowly to a sitting position and sucked in deep breaths of air as his stomach rolled. Finally, it settled and he reached for the tankard of water someone had left on his bedside table. The dwarf king sipped slowly before replacing the water on the table.

Thorin slid off the edge of the bed and shuffled to the small washroom located in the corner of his suite. He splashed cool water on his face and patted it dry. That made him feel much better. Then he unbraided his hair; he did not even remember braiding it into the single plait that hung over his shoulder.

Returning to his bedroom, Thorin poured himself another tankard of water and chugged it; he hoped it would take the edge off of his pounding headache. Then he kicked off his dress trousers of the night before and slipped into a clean pair and a matching tunic before moving to the door. He needed to bury himself in his work; he needed to escape from thoughts of Drifa.

He opened the door to find his youngest heir, fist raised ready to knock. "Kili," Thorin growled.

Kili's lips were pressed in a worried line. "I just wanted to check on you, Uncle," he explained. "I have never seen you as drunk as you were last night."

Thorin's lips hooked down in a frown. "It was a celebration for your brother," the dwarf king explained as he pushed past Kili and entered the hallway.

Kili fell in step beside his uncle. "Dwalin said that the woman you loved in the past is here in Erebor."

Thorin froze and fixed his blue gaze on Kili. "Dwalin overstepped his bounds."

"I was worried, Uncle. You spoke of her as well – Drifa." Kili kept himself from flinching as a storm cloud descended over Thorin's face at the mention of the woman's name.

Instead of answering, Thorin strode purposefully toward his office. Kili had to hurry to keep up with him. The two royal males rounded a corner and nearly plowed into Dain's wife, Nal, and a blonde servant woman following her.

"Thorin," Nal smiled, "the wedding and the reception were wonderful. Erebor has truly recaptured its former glory."

"Thank you," Thorin choked out.

Kili shot a surprised glance at the dwarf king. His uncle nearly sounded as if he was choking and his face had paled. Kili wondered if he should grab onto his arm in case he should faint.

"Come, Drifa," Nal smiled at the maid behind her. "I would like to change out of this dress before breakfast."

Kili's eyes widened in shock and his gaze strayed to Drifa. This was the woman who had stolen his uncle's heart so many years ago. From what he could see of her, she was beautiful with a full figure and pale blonde hair. The servant kept her eyes trained on the floor and refused to glance up at them, so Kili could not see her face.

"Yes, m' lady," Drifa mumbled as she followed Nal down the hallway.

"Uncle," Kili murmured, "she's beautiful."

"She was not who I thought she was," Thorin growled at his nephew. He stopped out front of the door to his office. "Leave me to my work," he informed his youngest sister-son before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Kili stared at the door as his uncle disappeared inside. He found himself wanting to follow Nal and Drifa down the hallway. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Are you all right, Love?" Tauriel murmured, a frown creasing her smooth features.

"I have seen her, Tauriel, Uncle's love," he explained. "She is lady's maid to the wife of Dain Ironfoot. She is beautiful; it is no wonder uncle was enamored by her."

"I believe he truly loved her, Kili, if she still affects his heart this many years later," Tauriel told her husband gently.

"We have to help them," Kili told her. "She would not even look up at Uncle. They are both miserable."

"Kili, this is not our concern. If Thorin wants to resolve things with this woman, he will."

The youngest heir of Durin took his wife's hand and moved down the hallway. "I do not think Uncle will approach Drifa. She is not of his station and he feels that she wronged him. You know as well as I do that Thorin holds a grudge."

"Kili, I really do not think…." Tauriel trailed off as she realized her husband was not listening.

"I will speak with him, and perhaps Fili will as well," Kili spoke quietly, yet with passion. "Uncle will never find true happiness unless he resolves things with Drifa."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have been dealing with some major writer's block.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

_The youngest heir of Durin took his wife's hand and moved down the hallway. "I do not think Uncle will approach Drifa. She is not of his station and he feels that she wronged him. You know as well as I do that Thorin holds a grudge."_

"_Kili, I really do not think…." Tauriel trailed off as she realized her husband was not listening._

"_I will speak with him, and perhaps Fili will as well," Kili spoke quietly, yet with passion. "Uncle will never find true happiness unless he resolves things with Drifa."_

Chapter 4

Kili managed to wait two days before he knocked on his brother's door. He knew he should leave Fili and his new bride alone, yet he needed his brother's help when he spoke to Thorin about Drifa.

Fili answered the door with a scowl carved into his handsome face. He wore his trousers, but he was shirtless, his powerful muscles rippling beneath his skin. "What do you want, Kili?"

"Hello to you, too, Brother," the youngest heir of Durin grinned. "I need you to talk to Uncle with me."

"About what?" Fili asked in confusion.

"Let me in; I do not want to discuss Thorin's business in the hallway for all to hear."

Fili sighed and stepped back to let his brother into the room.

Kili cast his gaze about and spied Sigrid sitting in a chair before the fire with a book in her lap. She smiled at her new brother-in-law and he grinned back.

"How is my brother treating you, dear sister?" Kili asked with a cheeky grin.

"Very well, thank you, brother," she replied as she closed her book.

"Why do you need me to help you talk to Uncle?" Fili pressed his brother. "What have you done?"

Kili blew out a breath in exasperation. "I have not done anything wrong. Uncle's lady is here in Erebor; I've seen her. She is beautiful, Fi, and I am sure that Uncle still loves her. We have to help him talk to her."

"We are not going to do any such thing, Kili," Fili told his brother in exasperation. "That is Uncle's business and we are staying out of it."

"Fili, you know how stubborn Uncle Thorin is," Kili protested.

"Aye, and you are just like him." Fili shook his head ruefully and moved to stand behind Sigrid, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You need to let Uncle handle things. You know he will not appreciate you meddling in his affairs."

"But Fili-,"

"No, Kili. You are not talking me into helping you this time. Leave Uncle alone."

"Mother would talk to him," Kili wheedled, placing his hands on his hips.

"But we are not our mother, Kili. She could say things to Uncle that no one else could."

"I know." Kili's dark eyes were sad. "But we have to try, do we not? We owe our mother and our uncle that much."

Fili ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. "I still do not think it is a good idea. Uncle knows his heart better than we do."

"Kili," Sigrid said softly as she rose to her feet, "I know that I am new to your family."

Fili took his wife's hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

"I think Fili is right about Thorin," Sigrid said tentatively. "I do not know your uncle well, but he seems to be very proud. I do not believe he would appreciate your concern in his affairs."

Kili studied the faces of his brother and sister-in-law for a moment before he nodded. "Very well."

Fili looked surprised. "That is it? Are you not going to argue further, Kili?"

The brunette shrugged. "Why should I waste my energy? I know that you will agree with your new wife." A grin quirked the edges of Kili's mouth showing he was not angry with his family.

Sigrid looked relieved while Fili only shook his head. "I worry about you, brother," the eldest heir of Durin sighed.

Kili headed for the door. "I will let you get back to one another, but if the opportunity presents itself to speak to Uncle I will take advantage of it."

Thorin swung his sword once more at Dwalin and his friend blocked him with a staggering blow. Recovering, Thorin lunged again and again only to be blocked. Both warriors finally called a truce in exhaustion. Thorin found his sword arm trembling and his legs felt like jelly. He dropped on the bench in the corner and placed his sword at his feet. Dwalin came to sit beside him.

"Did it help?" Thorin's friend asked softly.

"Did what help?" Thorin growled. He purposefully refused to understand Dwalin's question.

"Did sparring help you forget her?"

Thorin shoved his sweaty hair back from his face. "I do not know who you are talking about."

"Drifa, Thorin. She is the oliphant in the room these days where you are concerned."

The dwarf king lunged to his feet and snarled at Dwalin. "I do not wish to speak of her."

"Perhaps you should. All you do is growl and pout. Dain's family will be in Erebor at least another week. You should try talking to Drifa, find out why she really left."

"I have no need to speak to that woman," Thorin informed his friend as he swung his arm out angrily. "She did not care enough to stay. She chose to leave. I do not need to know any more than that."

"Are you sure that you do not?" Dwalin asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I am sure," Thorin told him, pushing to his feet and snatching his sword. Perhaps he would feel better after washing up in his quarters. "I will see you at dinner."

"Aye," Dwalin answered quietly as he watched Thorin leave.

Thorin stormed down the hall, sword in hand, as he made his way to his quarters. Why was it that no one would leave him alone about Drifa? Was the matter not between himself and the blonde servant? Fury welled in him and he felt the heat spread up his chest and into his face. He turned the corner and slammed into a smaller form which tumbled backwards to the floor, clothes scattering everywhere.

Thorin blinked and focused on the stunned blonde before him. "Drifa," he murmured. Of everyone in Erebor, why did he have to run into Drifa _again_?

"Are you injured?" he growled with barely controlled contempt.

"No, Your Majesty," she answered breathlessly as she pushed to her knees and began to gather the once neatly folded clothing.

Thorin's conscience pricked him, and he leaned Orcrist against the wall before bending to gather some of the clothing.

"Please, Your Majesty," Drifa said softly without raising her gaze, "do not trouble yourself."

"It is no trouble," Thorin sighed, his eyes trained on the shimmering blonde hair that fell over Drifa's shoulders. He found himself wondering if it was just as silky to the touch as it had been years ago.

She rose and hesitantly lifted her green eyes to meet his gaze. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she told him as she took the clothes he handed her.

He studied her face a moment before he nodded tersely, grasped his sword, and stormed off down the hallway. He knew there were many things he could have said, questions he should have asked, but at the moment he could not think of a one of them.

Drifa's face felt hot and she was sure it was a bright red as she watched Thorin thunder down the corridor. Why did she have to keep running into him? With a sigh she glanced down at the bundle of clothing in her arms. Now it would need to be washed once again.

Turning back the way she had come, she ambled slowly down the hallway lost in her thoughts. There was still something about Thorin that tugged at her heart strings every time she looked at him, but nothing could ever be between them. Thorin's family had made that very clear. Even though Thror and Thrain were now gone, it did not matter. Drifa was not good enough for Thorin; his recent behavior showed that he believed that to be true. No, she would do best to remember her place – lady's maid to Nal, wife of Dain Ironfoot. That was an honorable position for one of her standing, and she should be proud to hold it. Drifa _was_ proud, only suddenly she found herself longing for so much more, someone that she could never, ever have.

Kili could not believe his fortune. His uncle was making his way to his office looking freshly bathed and groomed. A grin curved his lips; this was the perfect time to talk to Thorin about Drifa.

"Hello, Uncle," he greeted, undaunted when Thorin gave him a doleful look.

"What is it, Kili?" Thorin asked with a tired sigh. He only wanted to be left alone, not pestered by his youngest sister-son.

"I only need to speak with you on a matter, Uncle," Kili told him, hoping that Thorin would see his intrusion for the concern that it was.

"Come inside, then, if it will not take long. I have pressing work that I must see to immediately." Of course, he did not, but Kili had no need to be privy to that information.

Thorin settled himself behind his desk and Kili took the chair in front of him. Thorin stared at his nephew expectantly. "Well?" he questioned as he folded his hands before him on the desk.

"Uncle," Kili began hesitantly, suddenly unsure of himself now that Thorin's blue gaze was boring into him.

"Yes?" Thorin queried.

"Uncle, I am concerned about you."

Thorin frowned. "How so?"

"I only want you to be happy," Kili stammered, inwardly wincing at the awkward start to the conversation.

"And you are afraid I am not happy?" Thorin asked, totally confused as to where Kili was going with this.

"Uncle, you need to speak with Drifa," Kili blurted in a rush.

Thorin's mouth dropped open as he digested Kili's words. "Excuse me?"

"You need to work things out with Drifa before she leaves Erebor so that you can have some peace about the situation."

A scowl settled itself across Thorin's features. "And what do you know about myself and Drifa? You should worry about yourself and your wife, Kili; Drifa does not concern you."

"But _you_ do!" Kili protested. "Uncle, you have been like my father my whole life. My own da died before I was born. I care about you, and you are miserable; anyone can see it. My mother would have known exactly what to say to you, but she is not here. I am, and I have to try to help you for her sake and yours."

Thorin studied Kili silently for a moment, watching as his sister-son chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Kili, you are as a son to me, but Drifa does not concern you. I am happy with my life the way it is and I beg you not to interfere." He stood and nodded toward the door. "You are dismissed."

"But Uncle," Kili protested.

"Not another word on the matter, Kili," Thorin roared, "and do not bring up her name before me again." The dwarf king was practically seething with anger as he glared at his nephew.

The young dwarf prince gulped and nodded. He had truly angered his uncle. "Aye," he stammered as he stood and made his way to the door. Perhaps Fili was right; maybe he should have left Thorin and Drifa well enough alone.

Drifa finished her load of laundry for the second time that day. Thankfully, the furnaces in Erebor provided adequate heat to dry the clothes rather quickly. She folded the dresses and underthings belonging to Nal and steeled herself to venture into the hallway once again. She sent a prayer up to the Maker that she would not see Thorin on her journey up to her quarters.

Thankfully, this trip was made without incident. She soon had the clothes put away in Nal's chambers before she retired to her own. Quickly, she slipped into her nightclothes and stood before the looking glass as she brushed her hair. What, she wondered, did Thorin see when he looked at her face? She was no longer the young lass she had been in Erebor. Her face was fuller now and lines edged her eyes and mouth that she could not smooth away. Her hair still shone with health and it was long and full, but sadness lingered in her eyes even when she allowed a smile to touch her lips.

Her thoughts lingered back over the dwarf king. Though older, Thorin wore his age well. His hair was long and full. The streaks of gray only gave him a distinguished air. His eyes were still clear and blue, and his muscles bunched strong and healthy beneath his tunic.

A sigh escaped Drifa's lips. How she longed to know the feel of his arms around her once again. But then she remembered the anger she had nursed for years. She was not good enough; had never been good enough. She hugged her arms around herself and allowed her thoughts to wander.

_Thorin's father stared at her with blue eyes the same shade as his son's, although Thrain's eyes did not hold the warmth of his son's. "You are not good enough for my son, a mere maid of our court," he nearly sneered at Drifa who cowered nervously before him._

_She tried to square her shoulders while at the same time showing respect for Thorin's father. Fear made her stomach quake and she clenched her hands together to keep them from trembling._

"_Thorin came to us last evening," Thrain continued as he motioned to his father beside him. "He wishes us to arrange a marriage for him with someone of his standing. You are to leave at once; he does not want the reminder of your presence."_

_Drifa's eyes snapped upward to Thrain's as a sound of disbelief left her lips. "What? No, he could not have said that," she gasped._

"_Do not dare question us," Thor commanded, stepping up beside his son. "Pack your things. We have a group of travelers leaving for the Iron Mountains at dawn. You will join them."_

_Drifa stared at the king in shock. Thorin no longer wanted her. How could this be? Doubt prickled at her and she hurried back to her room, escorted by one of Thrain's guards. _

_Drifa shut the door behind her once she reached her quarters and allowed the tears to fall. What was happening? Would she really have to leave at break of day or would Thorin step in to save her? She dashed a tear from her cheek and sighed. Thorin. What if her dwarf prince truly wanted her gone so that he could court a princess or a woman of the court without her presence as a reminder of their former relationship? _

_A sob escaped her throat and then another. Drifa pressed a fist to her lips to muffle the sound. She had to speak to Thorin. She had to know if the words spoken by his father and grandfather were true._

_She took a look around the room she had known as home for many years now. Her parents had died of illness when she was a young lass and thankfully, through a family friend, she had found a position with the royal house of Erebor. She had served them happily and faithfully, her only mistake being the moment she have her heart to the prince. What if she had to leave the only home she had behind?_

_With a heavy sigh, Drifa fell onto her bed and cried hot tears into her pillow. She dreaded the morrow, for she somehow knew it would bring nothing good._

Drifa shook herself from her reverie. She had been right all those years ago; the next day had been truly dreadful. In the early morning, she had slipped down to the stable courtyard hoping to meet Thorin. Instead, she had caught a glimpse of the dwarf prince and his family greeting an elaborate carriage. Thorin himself had been the one helping a young, nubile princess down the carriage steps.

Drifa had looked no more, determined to make the best of the path set before her. She had accepted the king's offer of a pony and left with the party for the Iron Hills that very day.

A sigh escaped her lips. Though that had been many years ago, the memory was still painful.

Drifa climbed beneath her crisp, white sheets and pulled them up to her chin. Her mind refused to quiet down and let her sleep. Instead, thoughts of Thorin continued to haunt her. Thankfully, they would only be in Erebor for another week and then they would journey home to the Iron Hills. She could hardly wait to escape the painful reminders in Erebor. Her thoughts continued to plague her and she only drifted off to sleep as the sun rose in the eastern sky.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took me so long. I got a bit distracted by watching Being Human.

Gem of His Heart

_Drifa climbed beneath her crisp, white sheets and pulled them up to her chin. Her mind refused to quiet down and let her sleep. Instead, thoughts of Thorin continued to haunt her. Thankfully, they would only be in Erebor for another week and then they would journey home to the Iron Hills. She could hardly wait to escape the painful reminders in Erebor. Her thoughts continued to plague her and she only drifted off to sleep as the sun rose in the eastern sky._

Chapter 5

"Ah, Thorin, just the dwarf I was looking for," Dain's voice boomed down the corridor.

The dwarf king winced. He had hoped to hole himself up in a meeting room with Balin today and work on trade agreements without interruption, but he knew that Dain would now allow it. The leader of the Iron Hills was persistent and used to getting what he wanted.

"I leave tomorrow, Thorin, and Nal and I were hoping you would take us on a tour of the mountain and the surrounding countryside." He clapped a large hand on Thorin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Come on now," Dain grinned. "Be sociable for a change instead of hiding out in your mountain."

"I do not hide out," Thorin ground out through clenched teeth.

"Calm down; calm down," Dain soothed. "I meant no offense, but come now, Thorin. Please, we leave tomorrow and who knows when we will see one another again."

Thorin bit back a sigh. Touring the mountain with Dain was the last thing he wanted to do today. "All right," he bit out. "Let me speak with Balin and then I will see what I can arrange."

Dain grinned. "Thank you. I cannot wait to see all of Erebor in its glory."

Thorin found Balin in the meeting room with papers spread out across the table.

"Ah, there you are," the wizened old dwarf greeted. "I thought perhaps you had changed your mind about going over the trade agreements today."

"It does look like we will have to leave this for another day," Thorin sighed.

Balin raised an eyebrow at his friend and king. "Oh?"

"Dain leaves tomorrow and is insisting on a personal tour of Erebor and the surrounding countryside." A scowl marred the dwarf king's handsome features. "I have many other things I need to be attending to instead of acting as a tour guide."

"Thorin, it is only one day and this is Dain," Balin soothed.

"Aye," he muttered, "one day of pure hell."

"Thorin," Balin growled, "you will be fine. Go ahead; I will take care of things here."

"Thank you, Balin," the dwarf king sighed with a nod to his friend before he exited the room to organize a tour for Dain and Nal.

It didn't take long for Thorin to gather with Dain, Nal, Drifa, and Dain's personal servant, Feykir. He bit back a groan when he realized that Drifa would be accompanying them. He was in no mood to dredge old, painful memories to the surface. "Shall we begin?" he asked, his shoulders straight and his bearing that of one who was used to being in charge.

"Aye, Thorin. Show us this fair mountain of yours," Dain boomed as he held out his arm for his wife. She linked her arm through his as they walked beside Thorin. Drifa and Feykir fell in step behind them, ready to serve if they were needed.

First, the entered the busy forges. The heat warmed their faces once they stepped into the long, well-lit tunnel. "My, Thorin, this is impressive," Nal murmured as she watched the dwarf before her craft a thick, well-built sword that would one day be used in battle.

Thorin nodded impassively. He regarded Drifa surreptitiously. Her green eyes studied the busy dwarves with interest as she carefully kept her gaze away from the king of Erebor. Something twisted in Thorin's gut. Although many years had passed since they had been together, he still found her very beautiful. Something about her continued to draw him in like a bee to sweet nectar. Suddenly, she turned her head and looked right at him, her cheeks flushing as she realized he was staring at her. Frustration welled up inside of Thorin, and he brusquely moved his group along down the stone corridor.

Beyond the forges lay the mining tunnels. Thorin allowed the proud workers to show their visitors what had been found in the mines that day. Lady Nal was presented with a large ruby. She tittered and blushed with excitement and Dain beamed proudly. Thorin was glad his visitors from the Iron Hills seemed to be enjoying themselves, but he still could not wait for this tour to be over. Being in Drifa's company was agonizing; when she had returned to her home with Dain and Nal, he hoped he could push her from his thoughts. To be honest, he wasn't sure he would be able to do that anymore. Thoughts of Drifa had taken up residence in the forefront of his mind.

"Come, Thorin," Dain broke into his thoughts. "What will you show us next?"

Thorin gathered his thoughts and tore his gaze from Drifa. He cleared his throat. "The living quarters as you've already seen the banquet hall," he pointed out.

They turned to leave and Drifa stumbled over a rock and tumbled into the dwarf king. Thorin caught her, his hands tightening around her arms before he set her back from him. "Be careful," he snapped.

"I apologize, Your Majesty," she managed in a clipped tone she tried to disguise.

"Drifa, your tone," Dain snapped. "I am sorry, Thorin. Good help is hard to come by these days."

Drifa dropped her head and felt her cheeks burn, partly in embarrassment, but mostly in anger. It seemed as if those in positions of royalty could get away with whatever they pleased while those of her social standing must bow and scrape and take all of the blame.

"Dain, it is fine." Thorin could not believe he was defending her, the woman who had broken his heart. "Let us continue." He turned and strode quickly down the corridor, but he could feel Drifa's eyes boring into his back.

Once their tour inside was complete, horses were brought to the entrance of the mountain and they were joined by four armed dwarf warriors to guard them on their journey. Thorin hefted himself onto his brown and white pony, Royal, and waited until his companions were mounted and ready to travel. They exited the mountain into a warm, muggy afternoon. Dark clouds tumbled in the western sky, and Thorin frowned. "It will storm soon."

"Then let us make haste," Dain informed him. "I do not want to miss this opportunity."

Thorin nudged his pony forward and the others followed him into the damp heat. They took the path that bordered the edge of the forest, the guards alert and ready for any sign of trouble.

"Rich looking land in these parts," Dain commented from atop his rust-colored pony.

"Aye," Thorin agreed. "The people of Dale are quite willing to trade their crops with us in exchange for what we procure from the mines."

"Seems like that agreement should be very secure with Fili's marriage to the Lady Sigrid," Nal stated.

"Yes, Bard and I have forged an agreement of sorts," Thorin admitted reluctantly. A frown tugged at his mouth as the thick, heavy clouds moved closer. "We should turn back," he ordered, grasping the reins of his pony.

"Oh, please, may we go just a ways down into the valley?" Nal queried hopefully.

"It is not safe with the foul weather approaching," Thorin told her as he shifted to a more comfortable position in his saddle and gave Royal a gentle pat on his neck.

"We will not go far," Dain told Thorin, already urging his pony forward with the confidence of someone who was never told "no."

"It is not safe," Thorin repeated with a growl.

Nal and Dain took the steep path that edged down into the tree covered vallet. A river meandered lazily down at the rocky bottom, but Thorin knew how little rain it took to turn the peaceful river into a raging flood. Dain's servant followed him, but Drifa cast a glance over her shoulder at Thorin, indecision written on her face.

"Drifa, come!" Dain called.

With a determined look on her face, the blonde dwarrowdam nudged her pony to follow Dain and Nal down into the ravine. She had trusted Thorin once, and she was quite certain he knew best in this situation. Erebor was his home; he knew this land and its quirks very well.

Another clap of thunder echoed overhead and Thorin cursed under his breath. "We will follow them," he commanded his warrior guards. "They do not understand the dangers."

"Perhaps you should wait here, Your Majesty," one of the guards ventured boldly.

Thorin shook his head. "I am going with you," he stated firmly.

Nal desperately wanted to visit the river that meandered slowly below them. Dain acquiesced and led the way down the steep trail. Drifa cast a nervous glance at the treacherous sky and then looked back at Thorin. The dwarf king's expression was stony, his jaw clenched. "We must go," he stated firmly. "Now." A rumble of thunder punctuated his words and big, fat drops of rain began to fall. "This valley floods with even small amounts of rain."

Thorin led the way up the trail with the guards taking the rear. The path quickly became bogged down with mud and then they had to stop frequently to dig the clods of dirt from the horses' hooves. The rain poured down mercilessly until all of them were soaked clear through their clothing. Thorin was reminded of their quest to reclaim Erebor, but this was different. They were not prepared for weather such as this today. He had been foolish to grant Dain's request and bring them out of the mountain when he had known that terrible weather would be upon them within a few hours. Guilt tugged at him, but he shrugged it away. He had to get those in his charge back to the safety of the mountain.

Drifa's pony balked and Thorin slid from his horse and approached the skittish animal. "Hold him still," he ordered Drifa as he lifted the front leg of her gray-speckled pony and freed the animal's hoof of mud. The horse snorted and shook its head, but Drifa held him steady.

A rumbling sound reverberated throughout the valley and Drifa looked up toward the sky. "Thunder?" she asked although it did not quite sound right.

Thorin glanced up as well, his brow creased as his eyes surveyed the surrounding terrain. Terror suddenly engulfed his face, making Drifa feel frightened.

"What is it?" she gasped, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Mudslide," Thorin screamed out. "Move, now!"

Drifa's pony reared wildly in fear as the others around them kicked their mounts into motion. Drifa fought hard to stay in the saddle, but the pony's legs twisted beneath him and he went down.

"Drifa!" Thorin yelled. He scrambled to her through the downpour, his feet sliding in the mud. "Are you hurt?" Although she had left him in the past, he could not leave her here in eminent danger from the mud and the storm.

"Nay," she answered shakily. "At least I do not believe so." She placed her hand in Thorin's battle-scarred grasp. He tugged her to her feet and turned to see his own pony following hers up the mountain with mud flinging out behind them.

The guards realized that Thorin wasn't with them. Two of them turned back just as the rumbling got louder. In horror, Thorin watched as the hillside began to collapse around them.

To Be Contined…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

"_Drifa!" Thorin yelled. He scrambled to her through the downpour, his feet sliding in the mud. "Are you hurt?" Although she had left him in the past, he could not leave her here in eminent danger from the mud and the storm._

"_Nay," she answered shakily. "At least I do not believe so." She placed her hand in Thorin's battle-scarred grasp. He tugged her to her feet and turned to see his own pony following hers up the mountain with mud flinging out behind them. _

_The guards realized that Thorin wasn't with them. Two of them turned back just as the rumbling got louder. In horror, Thorin watched as the hillside began to collapse around them._

Chapter 6

"Get to safety!" Thorin bellowed to the guards ahead of him. He snatched Drifa by the hand and dragged her to a large rock formation nearby. "Crawl up there," he ordered, grasping her foot and giving her a leg up.

Drifa scrambled up to safety, wincing as the sharp rock cut into her hands. She turned to reach for Thorin, but could only watch in horror as a liquefied flow of mud, trees, and rocks washed the dwarf king, the guards, and the guards' ponies down the hillside. "No!" she screamed, lunging forward and nearly falling off the rock herself. "Thorin!" She kept her eyes on the speck that was the dwarf king until she could see him no more.

A sob escaped her throat. Thorin may have broken her heart into millions of little pieces, but she never wanted it to come to this. Never. "Thorin!" she screamed once again, her voice breaking on a sob.

Fili, dressed only in his trousers, tugged on Sigrid's hand until she fell onto their bed with him.

She shrieked playfully. "Fili! It is not time for bed, love."

"No, no it is not," he grinned cheekily. "I have something else in mind." Fili's blue eyes darkened as he leaned forward to capture his new wife's lips in a tender kiss which soon became more heated as she tangled her fingers in his thick blonde hair.

"Fili," she whispered breathlessly as she laid back and tugged his body over hers.

Resting on his elbows, the dwarf prince placed heated kisses down Sigrid's jawline before venturing lower to suckle at her pulse point.

A pounding on the door startled the newlyweds from their obsession with one another. "Ignore it," Fili growled as the pounding grew louder.

"What if it's important?" Sigrid gasped as Fili found a particularly sensitive place behind her ear.

"Nothing is as important as you," Fili sighed against his wife's silky skin.

"Fili, you clod! Open the door! This is important!" Kili's voice filtered through the heavy oak door.

Fili groaned. "He is not going to go away is he?" he murmured woefully against the heated skin of Sigrid's shoulder.

"No, I do not think so," she sighed, stroking her fingers through her husband's blonde hair. "Go answer it, love." Sigrid slid from Fili's grasp and slid her dressing gown over hear nearly naked body, tying the sash tightly in the front of the royal blue gown.

Fili grunted before he shoved off the side of the bed and stomped in frustration to the door before snatching it open. "What is it, Kili?" He was taken off-guard by the worried expression on his younger brother's face.

"It is Uncle, Dain, and Queen Nal. They have not returned from their tour of the countryside. We are having yet another storm. They should have been back long before now. Dusk is falling."

Fili frowned as Sigrid came to his side and wrapped her hands around his forearm. Worry wound its claws into the pit of his stomach. "They took guards with them," he pointed out although the thought did nothing to assuage his worry.

"But they should have returned, Fili. Balin says you are needed in the Main Hall. We need to organize search parties." Kili looked beseechingly at his brother.

"Aye," Fili told him, whirling quickly back towards the bedroom. "I need to find a shirt and I will join you." He grabbed the first one he put his hands on and shrugged it over his head.

"You will find him, Fili," Sigrid said softly. "Your uncle is a strong, determined man. He will be all right."

"We can only hope," Fili sighed, worry swimming in his blue gaze.

"I will dress and get to the kitchens. Thorin and his companions will need a warm stew ready for their return."

"Thank you, Sigrid," Fili smiled, pulling his wife in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you," she answered. "Please, Fili, be careful."

"Always," he told her quietly before slipping out to join Kili and Balin in the Main Hall.

Drifa could see Dain, Nal, and the two remaining guards at the top of the hill. She waved frantically at them. "I am fine!" she shouted. "Go for help!"

Dain waved to signal that he heard her. The ponies turned and headed back toward the mountain. Drifa shivered as she watched them go. She was wet, cold, and alone. The wind whistled over the muddy valley and she was soaked clear through and wearing a layer of mud. She turned back to look down the hill and strained her eyes to see any sign of Thorin or the unlucky guardsmen, but she could not see anything.

The rain trickled to a stop, but the sky remained gray and overcast. Drifa cast her eyes on the mud surrounding her and spied a long stick. Reaching out, she managed to grasp it with her fingertips. Getting it out of the mud was much trickier. It took several minutes and she had worked up a sweat before she managed to work it free.

Drifa pushed her blonde hair back from her face and studied the terrain down below her. Was there any chance that Thorin could still be alive? Could anyone have survived a landslide like this one? "Thorin?" she screamed, her cry echoing through the valley. She listened, her brow crinkling when she thought she heard a feeble cry. "Hello?" she called again, straining forward to listen for any sign of life.

There it was; she heard it again from somewhere down below her. Whether it was Thorin or one of the guards, she could not tell. She only knew that the person was probably injured and needed her help. "I'm coming," she shouted. "Just hang on!"

Biting her lower lip, Drifa studied the situation around her. How was she going to get through the mud? Would it suck her beneath its sticky surface like quicksand? She'd seen quicksand once, back when she and Thorin had been together. They had snuck out for a day in the forest and had discovered a deer caught in the stuff. The poor animal had cried pitifully, and Thorin had used his rope to rescue it. Drifa sighed. She had nothing except the stick, her muddy cloak, and the clothes on her back. She wouldn't be of much help to anyone, but she had to try.

Thorin groaned from his place beneath the rocky overhang. His head throbbed painfully, and when he put his hand his temple, it came away bloody. He was pretty sure he had some broken ribs; it was painful to take deep breaths. His leg also ached fearfully and a sharp pain sprinted up his body every time he tried to move it. Thorin was almost certain his leg was broken. He was in a right state. It was too dangerous for anyone to get down here to rescue him.

He never thought he'd die like this. He had always assumed he would be cut down in battle, most likely reclaiming Erebor. Now, he would die at the bottom of a mudslide and leave Fili to rule Erebor. He trusted his heir; Fili would make a wise and fair king for their people. Thorin had hoped to have more time to get things settled and perhaps help Fili build more confidence in himself before he became king. No matter, the young dwarf had a new wife and a younger brother by his side to help him rule.

Thorin shook his head. What was he thinking? Never had he given up so easily before. He shifted around, searching for something to use as a crutch. It was then that he heard it. Someone was shouting his name. Drifa. "I'm here!" he shouted, waiting until her heard her call his name again. "Drifa, I'm here!" he screamed once more.

Then fear overtook him. He did not want her risking herself to save him. Feelings he thought long gone blossomed inside of him – fear for her safety, longing for her to find happiness, the desire to hold her tightly in his arms and kiss her senseless one last time. Where had that last one come from? Thorin was pretty sure he was delirious from the pain.

Thorin reached for a nearby stick and nearly screamed at the pain that ricocheted through his ribs and leg. Blackness hovered at the edges of his vision for a moment, but he had to try to help himself. He moved once more, and this time the blackness won and Thorin mercifully sank into the realm of unconsciousness.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

_Thorin reached for a nearby stick and nearly screamed at the pain that ricocheted through his ribs and leg. Blackness hovered at the edges of his vision for a moment, but he had to try to help himself. He moved once more, and this time the blackness won and Thorin mercifully sank into the realm of unconsciousness. _

Chapter 7

Sigrid gnawed her bottom lip nervously as she stirred the stew she was making. The cooks had protested when she arrived in the kitchen, saying they would make the stew for her, but she needed to keep busy. She didn't know what awaited her new husband out in the countryside as he searched for his uncle. She worried for Fili's safety, of course, but she also worried about his emotional well-being if something happened to Thorin.

Fili's mother, Dis, was gone now, and Thorin and Kili were the only family he had left. She knew from listening to her husband's stories of his childhood that Thorin had been more father than uncle to Fili and his brother as they were growing up. Fili would be devastated if something happened to Thorin.

The loss of Thorin would also mean that Fili would take the throne, and she knew her husband felt he was not ready for that responsibility. Sigrid knew he would make a good leader, but Fili still doubted himself. He watched Thorin carefully so that when his turn arrived he would be ready. None of them had expected that time to be now.

"Ma, what ya' cookin'?"

Soren's voice penetrated Sigrid's thoughts and she whirled around to see Tauriel and her boys standing behind her. "I am cooking stew for Fili and the others when they return," she smiled.

Soren yawned. Both boys were dressed in their nightclothes. They were staying with Kili and Tauriel this week, but Sigrid and Fili still told them goodnight before bed each evening.

"Ma, where's Fili?" Arne asked.

Sigrid sighed. Her eldest had likely picked up on the tension under the mountain and knew something was wrong when Fili wasn't here in the kitchen with her.

"Fili had to go look for some missing dwarves," she explained as she tried to keep the worry off of her face and out of her voice.

"Who's missing, Ma?" Soren asked, letting go of Tauriel's hand and moving to cling to his mother's skirt.

Sigrid handed the spoon she was using to stir the stew to one of the cooks and lifted her youngest into her arms. "Come, Arne and Soren. Let us go into the library for a few minutes." The boys exchanged worried looks with one another as their mother and Tauriel took them down the hall to the library.

"Did something happen to Fili, Ma? Is that really why he's not with you?" Arne's eyes were wide with worry.

"No, my love," Sigrid answered, smiling as she settled Soren on her lap once she sat on the plush, velvety sofa. Arne clambered up beside her. Tauriel sat on his other side and ruffled a hand through the boy's hair tenderly. "Fili and Kili have gone to help locate some missing dwarves."

Arne scrunched up his nose in thought. "But who is missing, Ma?"

Sigrid bit back a sigh and shared a look with Tauriel. Arne noticed and his face became pinched with worry. "Ma?" he asked again.

"Arne, Fili's Uncle Thorin is one of the missing dwarves," she said softly. Her boys were frightened of the dwarf king, but they knew of his importance to Fili.

Soren gasped. "But Ma, Fili loves Uncle Thorin. Is Fili sad?"

Sigrid hugged her youngest tightly. "Yes, I am sure Fili is sad and frightened all at once."

Arne leaned back against Tauriel and played with the elf's long, red tresses. "Fili once said that King Thorin was like his da. He'll be very sad if something happens to him." His voice was thoughtful.

"I do not want anything to happen to Fili's Uncle Da!" Soren wailed, turning to bury his face in Sigrid's shoulder.

"Fili and Kili are determined to find Thorin," Tauriel soothed, her lips quirking at Soren's new name for the dwarf king. "I am sure they will find him and will do their best to bring him home safely."

"Now, it is time for bed," Sigrid added, "but perhaps one of the cooks can find a small snack for two little boys."

Arne and Soren nodded somewhat solemnly and allowed Sigrid and Tauriel to lead them back into the kitchen.

Fili pushed his pony forward in the chill twilight, his heart in his throat. The idea of something happening to Thorin terrified him. He wasn't ready to be king, but even more than that, he loved his uncle. Thorn may come across as hard and gruff and unforgiving, but Fili knew the man beneath that hard exterior. There was the uncle who had tucked him into bed at night and held him when he'd had a frightening nightmare. The idea of losing him so soon after losing Dis made Fili's blood run cold. They couldn't lose Thorin; they just couldn't.

Kili rode quietly next to his brother, his mind whirling with some of the same dark thoughts. He had not known his father. Thorin, for all intents and purposes, was his father although he called him Uncle. It was Thorin who had discovered Kili's prowess with the bow and fostered it. It had been Thorin who had helped Kili forge his first sword. Thorin had been the one to comfort his youngest heir when he was tormented by others for being too tall for a dwarfling. Thorin. Kili swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. They had to find him.

Drifa knew she had to get to whoever was farther below her down the hillside. She grasped the sturdy stick and plunged it into the mud. It was not too deep although it would make walking very difficult if not impossible. Her other fear was that she would disturb the mud and cause another landslide. Then she thought of Thorin with his body broken and bleeding. She could no longer hear anything from the bottom of the hill even when she shouted. Drifa knew she had to make her move and make it now.

She tugged off her sodden shoes and placed them to the side. Next she tucked both her shirt and cloak into her belt to keep them out of her way. She tied her shoes to her belt as well and then, grasping the stick tightly, lowered herself into the cold, squishy mud. She grimaced at the sensation and struggled forward. Drifa discovered that it was very difficult to take a step. Mostly, she just pulled herself along for each movement using the stick. She prayed it was sturdy enough to allow her to make it to the injured soul down the mountain.

It started to rain when she was halfway down to the rocks below. Gritting her teeth in determination, Drifa pushed herself forward. She ached all over. Her legs and arms trembled from the exertion of fighting her way through the mud. Her teeth were chattering with cold. "Hello?" she called as she wondered if the lost soul was even alive anymore.

"Down here!" came a weak cry.

She knew that voice. It was Thorin. "I'm coming!" she yelled even as she sent up a prayer that her legs would help her reach the King Under the Mountain.

Thorin shivered in the early evening air; perhaps the cold was what had finally brought him back to wakefulness. His leg ached and a pain kept shooting from his ankle to his hip. His broken ribs produced a stabbing pain every time he tried to move or breathe too deeply. There was no way he was going to be able to make it up the hillside on his own.

A cry reached his ears over the sound of the rain that had just begun to fall. Drifa. "Down here!" he shouted. His voice was weak and gravelly; he prayed that she heard his cry. A tremor ran through him when he heard her answer. She was coming to help him.

Fear spiraled through him. No, it was too dangerous. She needed to go back to Erebor and get help. Thorin wanted to cry out to her, to tell her to go back, but he knew it was futile. Drifa was too stubborn for her own good at times. Perhaps it would be in his favor this time.

The rain began to come down harder, and Thorin was grateful to be under the outcropping of rock. He was still caked in mud from his tumble down the hill, but at least he was not getting soaked once again.

He must have dozed off; he suddenly became aware of the sound of someone struggling through the mud. He forced his eyes open. The darkness was murky and damp. Rain still pattered on the mud around him, but not as hard now. "Drifa," he murmured before his breath hitched in pain.

"Thorin," Drifa panted. She could see the rock formation looming before her in the darkness. Struggling with her trembling limbs, she pulled herself the last few feet and nearly tumbled on top of the injured dwarf king as she dropped exhausted to the ground beneath the outcropping of rock. While she gathered her breath and rested a moment, she tried to gauge Thorin's condition.

The rain had all but stopped now, and a sliver of moon peaked out from behind the clouds. The light was poor, but Drifa could just make out Thorin's mud stained face and the way his leg was twisted at an odd angle. "Oh, King Thorin," she sighed.

"Drifa," he called quietly. "You should have gone for help instead of coming down here." His voice was raspy, and he sounded tired.

"Dain and the others have gone for help," she explained as she crawled forward and placed her hand on his muddy brow. "You have a fever, and I do believe your leg is broken."

"Have some broken ribs, too," he managed through clenched teeth as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Lie still," Drifa admonished him. "Let me check on your leg."

"Oin will care for it once we are back in Erebor," Thorin grunted, watching as Drifa ignored him and inspected the damaged limb.

"It will need to be set before they can get you up that hill," she warned him. "I think I can set it. I've watched the healers in Dain's kingdom many times. It needs to be set, Your Majesty."

"Just call me Thorin, Drifa. I think our shared history will allow for that. This is hardly the place to rely on society's standards." Thorin was tired, too tired to hold onto his bitterness at the moment. All he wanted to do was sleep and get warm. A shiver ran through him. He was so cold.

Drifa noticed. She shrugged out of her cloak and though it was damp and muddy, perhaps it would be better than nothing. Carefully, she draped it over Thorin.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply.

"Trying to help you warm up," she informed him.

"You need your cloak," he snarled.

"Stop growling like a wounded bear and let me take care of you!" Drifa responded as she crawled forward and ran her hands down his broken leg. She tried to ignore Thorin's gasp of pain, but it made her stomach turn all the same.

Running her hands over the ground, she found a thick piece of a branch and leaned forward to place it in Thorin's mouth. "Here, bite on this," she instructed.

He stared at her stubbornly and clenched his mouth shut.

"Oh, you!" Drifa sputtered. "Open your mouth, Thorin. Do you want to wait for the others to get here? The longer we wait to set your leg, the larger the chance it won't heal correctly. Do you really want that?"

"Fine. Just get it over with." Thorin allowed her to place the branch between his teeth and he stared at the rocks above his head. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the pain he knew was coming and instead focused on thoughts of Fili, Kili, and their families back in Erebor. He had to get back to them. It was not time to leave them yet.

Drifa felt shaky and sick to her stomach as she looked at Thorin's leg. True, she'd seen the healers in Dain's kingdom set many a broken bone. She had assisted them at times when she had a free moment from her duties with Nal. It made her feel needed and useful. However, she had never done anything like this on her own. What if she made Thorin's leg worse? She glanced at his ashen face and the twisted leg and knew she had to try to set it.

Wiping her hands on her bodice, the only area on her body that was a tiny bit clean and dry, she grasped Thorin's ankle tightly in her hands and felt his body tense. "On three," she murmured into the darkness. "One….two….three." She jerked as hard as she could. Thorin's scream made her hair stand on end and bile rose in the back of her throat.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, realizing the leg hadn't set. She would have to do it again. Grasping his ankle in her trembling hands, she jerked hard one more time. Thorin screamed and went limp. He had blessedly passed out. Working quickly, Drifa splinted the leg with a stick she'd found by the dwarf king's side and strips of material she cut off of her skirt using Thorin's knife that she'd tugged from his belt.

Then she crawled to the edge of the outcropping and vomited. Tears tracked down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her muddy sleeve. She had hated hurting him. Drifa may have harbored her anger and bitterness against him for years, but seeing him in such agony like this was difficult to bear.

Shakily, she crawled over to the stick she'd used to get down the hillside and cut off another piece of her skirt. Tying it like a flag to the stick, she managed to jab the stick into the mud where their rescuers would be able to see it. Then she crawled back to Thorin's side and felt his brow. He was warm with fever, yet he shivered with chills. With a heavy sigh, Drifa curled up on her side and rested her head against Thorin's shoulder after tugging her cloak up beneath his chin. She would do her best to keep him warm until help arrived.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

_Shakily, she crawled over to the stick she'd used to get down the hillside and cut off another piece of her skirt. Tying it like a flag to the stick, she managed to jab the stick into the mud where their rescuers would be able to see it. Then she crawled back to Thorin's side and felt his brow. He was warm with fever, yet he shivered with chills. With a heavy sigh, Drifa curled up on her side and rested her head against Thorin's shoulder after tugging her cloak up beneath his chin. She would do her best to keep him warm until help arrived. _

Chapter 8

Fili led his rescue party out of the mountain. The ponies' hooves were soon coated in thick clumps of mud. It had begun to rain once again. Fili tugged his hood closer to his face and tried not the think of the cold rain beating down on his uncle as he lay injured somewhere out in the woods. He glanced at Kili and knew his brother was entertaining the same sort of thoughts.

Hoof beats ahead drew his attention, and Fili reined his pony to a halt. The guards immediately moved to the front of the company and stood ready to greet the newcomers.

"Maybe it is Uncle," Kili murmured hopefully.

The ponies came into view. Dain, Nal, Dain's servant Feykir, and two guards approached them at a gallop. Thorin was not with them.

"Where is Uncle?" Fili called to the dwarf king from the Iron Hills as Dain reined to a stop before them.

"We must help them," Dain panted. "There was a mudslide."

"Is Thorin injured?" Fili asked pointedly. "And the others?"

"One of our servants made it to safety on a rock, but Thorin and the guards…" Dain trailed off, shaking his head.

"No," Kili gasped. "No, Uncle cannot be dead! HE CANNOT!" The youngest heir of Durin radiated with frustration and anger. His pony, sensing his rider's distress, pranced sideways.

"I would not count your uncle out yet," Dwalin spoke up. "You followed him to Erebor and saw how he carried himself. Thorin is tough and resourceful. If anyone could survive something like this, it would be him."

"Aye, lads," Oin added. "Have faith in Thorin. We should keep moving. He will be waiting for us."

"And we will not stop until we find him," Fili growled. He turned to Dain. "Come with us. You can show us the last place you saw my uncle." He switched his gaze to the guards. "Take the others back to the mountain. My wife will see that they are cared for."

Sigrid hugged both of her boys tightly. "Be good for Tauriel. I am going to finish up this stew and then I will check on you before I go to bed."

Soren nodded sleepily, but Arne looked determined. "I want to sit up and wait for Fili." Worry edged into the child's tone.

Sigrid knelt before her eldest son. "Arne, you need your rest. It may be that Fili will need our company tomorrow. If that is the case, you will need to be well-rested in order to be of service."

The boy nodded solemnly. "Will you wake me if Fili needs me, Ma?"

A tender smile curved Sigrid's lips. "Aye, my love." She ran a gentle hand over his hair. "You are such a dear boy, and I love you very much."

"Ma," Soren yawned, allowing Tauriel to lift him into her arms, "what if they do not find Fili's Uncle Da?"

"They will find him, Soren," Tauriel soothed. "Fili will not stop until he finds him. Now, it is way past time for little boys to be in bed." She nestled Soren on her hip and took Arne by the hand.

"Lady Sigrid, Lady Tauriel!"

Both women turned. "Mr. Bofur!" the boys crowed in delight.

"Some of Dain's party has returned," he told them, his eyes worried.

"Thorin?" Sigrid asked, her heart clenching for her husband's sake.

Bofur shook his head. "Nay, nor Queen Nal's maidservant, Drifa. Two of the guards failed to return as well. There was a mudslide."

Sigrid's raised a shaky hand to her mouth. "Oh, no," she moaned.

"We must not give up hope," Tauriel said stoutly. "Bofur, have them brought to the kitchens and send for the healers. We can warm them up in front of the fires with some of Sigrid's stew and the healers can check them over."

He nodded. "I will tell Balin."

"And please, Mr. Bofur, find someone who can watch my boys. It is past their bedtime," Sigrid spoke softly.

"Let me speak with Balin, and I will watch your boys meself."

"Thank you, Mr. Bofur," Sigrid smiled gratefully.

"It is getting too dark to see your blasted hand in front of your face!" Dwalin scowled as he held his lantern high above his head and scanned the muddy terrain.

"Oh, stop complaining," Oin grumped at the seasoned warrior.

Dwalin growled, but Fili turned and glared at both of them. "We need to find Uncle. Every second we spend arguing amongst ourselves is time Thorin could be buried in the mud injured and dying. Will Erebor lose its king because of your ridiculous squabbles?" His blue eyes were as fierce as Thorin's and his demeanor that of a king, whether or not he realized it.

"Let's keep moving," Kili interjected, nudging his horse forward in the deepening gloom.

Thorin moaned as he woke. He was chilled clear to the bone and his leg ached dreadfully. His ribs kept a steady pain stabbing in his side which intensified if he attempted to take a deep breath. The only warm place on his body was his shoulder. Carefully, he turned his head to see Drifa's head cradled there, her cheeks flushed pink with the cold.

"Drifa," he murmured.

She stirred and blinked in confusion for a moment before she remembered where they were. Gingerly, she pushed to a sitting position, wincing as every muscle in her body protested quite strongly. "Thorin, how are you feeling?" she asked as she brushed back the hair that had fallen loose from her braids.

The dwarf king grunted. "I have a broken leg and broken ribs. How do you think I feel?"

Drifa sighed. "I am not thrilled to be stuck down here either, but I am sure help will be here soon."

"You asked how I felt, and I was only being honest," Thorin grouched back at her, feeling irritated.

"Fine," Drifa snapped, reaching out to feel his forehead. He was still running a fever, and his eyes were glassy. She bit her bottom lip worriedly. Oin needed to get here soon.

"You still do that," Thorin murmured softly.

Drifa stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Bite your lip," Thorin stated. "You always did that when you were upset."

Memories seemed to float in the air between them then. Drifa reached out and tucked her cloak beneath his chin, but stayed silent.

Thorin cleared his throat and broke the quiet. "So, how did you end up in the Iron Hills with Dain's family?"

Drifa looked at him incredulously. "How dare you ask me that question!" she hissed, her cheeks suddenly flushed red with anger. She could feel herself trembling and she clenched her hands into fists until her nails bit into her palms.

"What?" Thorin asked, utterly confused. "Ask you how you came to work with Dain?" Perhaps the fever was making it difficult to think clearly, but he did not see what was so terrible about the question. "Did you not leave Erebor to seek work elsewhere?"

A growl escaped Drifa's lips and she was angrier than Thorin had ever seen her. "You act as if you have forgotten why I left, Thorin Oakenshield."

"That is something I will never forget," he answered back a bit breathlessly as the pain from his ribs intensified. "That day is burned into my memory forever."

"And mine as well," she sneered, wishing there was room under the rock to pace. She desperately needed to move to work off her frustration.

"Drifa, I do not understand. If you are so angry, then why are you caring for me?" the dwarf king asked in confusion.

"Because I cannot leave you to suffer alone, not like you did to me when you sent me away when I was carrying your child. I will hate you for that for the rest of my life, but I will not leave you. Your people need you and your nephews need you. I am doing this for them."

Thorin gaped at her wide-eyed. "I have a child?" he asked as his blue gaze locked on her face. He was so focused on the idea of a child that he never even realized that Drifa mentioned being sent away.

She turned her back to him and did not speak.

"Drifa, please, you cannot keep our child from me. You cannot."

There were voices then, drifting down the hill. Drifa crawled out from beneath the rock and waved for them. "We're here! Thorin is injured."

"Drifa," Thorin called. "Drifa, please."

She ignored him as Oin moved past her and began to assess Thorin's injuries. The dwarf king fought against the healer. "Drifa."

"Uncle, we are so relieved to find you," Fili breathed.

"You had us worried," Kili added, both dwarves pressing forward to get a better look at their uncle's injuries.

"Fili, hand me that pouch," Oin instructed, pointing to a leather bag he'd dropped on the ground. "He's delirious with fever. I am going to sedate him to get him back to Erebor."

"No," Thorin argued, fighting and then gasping in pain.

"Fili, Kili, hold him down."

Thorin's heirs moved to each side of their uncle, Fili stroking his hair back from his battered face gently. "It will be all right, Uncle. We will soon have you have in Erebor where you will be warm and comfortable. Sigrid is making a stew to warm your belly and Oin will see to it that you will soon be feeling better."

Thorin continued to strain against them. "Drifa," he called. When she did not respond he got louder. "Drifa!"

Oin poured his herbal mixture down Thorin's throat. The dwarf king gasped and choked, but whatever it was worked quickly, and Thorin found himself sliding into darkness.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

_Thorin continued to strain against them. "Drifa," he called. When she did not respond he got louder. "Drifa!"_

_Oin poured his herbal mixture down Thorin's throat. The dwarf king gasped and choked, but whatever it was worked quickly, and Thorin found himself sliding into darkness._

Chapter 9

The struggle to get Thorin up the muddy hillside in a handmade stretcher had taken hours. By then Oin's herbal mixture had worn off. Thorin began to thrash around and scream for Drifa once again. His words made no sense. He went from screaming in anger to pleading, sounding almost like a small boy.

Fili smoothed Thorin's hair back from his sweat-soaked forehead as they stopped so Oin could mix up more tea. "It will be all right, Uncle," he soothed gently; his heart twisted inside of him as he saw the raw pain and fear crawl across Thorin's face.

Kili stood on the other side of Thorin, uncertainty visible in his expression. He reached out and took Thorin's hand in his own, wincing as his uncle squeezed it so hard it felt as if the very bones were breaking.

"His fever is rising," Fili murmured to his brother, blue eyes meeting brown.

Kili nodded. "Yes, but he seems very upset about something."

"The fever could be making him-" Fili started.

"This is more that the fever talking and you know it," Kili insisted.

"Aye," Fili sighed. He turned to the healer. "Quickly, Oin. We need to get him home."

"Here it is, lad," the older dwarf puffed. "Hold up his head."

Fili lifted his uncle's head gently as Oin poured the mixture into Thorin's mouth. The dwarf king choked and sputtered, but they managed to get him to swallow enough of the foul-tasting tea to send him back into a restless sleep.

"Let's move!" Fili bellowed as soon as he was certain that Thorin was comfortable on the make-shift stretcher once again.

Drifa rode behind one of the guards on horseback. She watched Thorin worriedly, wondering if anyone had picked up the stray word here and there about a child. She didn't think they had, but the princes seemed to realize something was bothering their uncle. Why in the world had she let it slip to Thorin about her baby? What had she been thinking?

Drifa held on tightly to the guard ahead of her as he nudged his horse into a gallop. They had been sent ahead to prepare things for Thorin's arrival. She only hoped that in his fevered state, Thorin would forget what she had told him about their child or perhaps think it had been a dream.

As the guards let them into the mountain, Drifa slid wearily from the pony and allowed another servant to help her into the kitchens were Prince Fili's wife sat a heaping bowl of stew in front of her. She was exhausted, but ate as much as she could so as not to anger the Lady Sigrid.

Then she stumbled up to her room where the Lady Sigrid had ordered a hot bath prepared for her. Drifa shucked out of her clothes and slid tentatively into the hot water. It felt so good to her aching, dirty body.

The events of the day rushed over her in a sudden flood and tears filled her eyes. What if Thorin died because she hadn't cared for him properly? What if he woke and remembered what she'd said about their child? Sobs shook her shoulders as she slid down in the water. She stayed there until the water went cold and she shivered uncontrollably. Climbing out on stiff legs, she dried off with a fluffy towel and dressed in her favorite night clothes before crawling between the stiff, white sheets of her bed. Sleep claimed her almost immediately.

Thorin mumbled in his sleep as Fili and Kili helped get him settled in a bed in the healers' quarters.

"What must be done for him, Oin?" Kili asked anxiously.

"I believe an infection in his lungs, possibly pneumonia, is the cause of his fever." Oin's practiced eyes and hands traveled down Thorin's body. "All of his thrashing around has jostled his leg out of place. I will have to reset it."

Fili and Kili both went pale. They knew the pain involved with setting a broken bone.

"Might as well do it now while he is still under the effects of the tea. Boys, hold him down," Oin instructed the brothers.

Kili swallowed hard and exchanged a glance with his brother before moving to hold down his uncle's shoulders. Fili moved to Thorin's other side and pinned him down. "We're ready, Oin," Fili told the healer, his voice dripping with trepidation.

Oin nodded and removed the make-shift splint Drifa had placed on Thorin's broken leg. Thorin moaned as his leg was jostled. "Won't take but a few moments, Thorin," Oin mumbled to his friend as he moved into position and grasped Thorin's leg tightly in his hands. "Ready?" he asked Fili and Kili.

They both nodded solemnly, so Oin tightened his grip on Thorin's ankle and yanked hard. The dwarf king cried out in pain, his blue eyes flashing open and his body tensing and arching off of the bed.

"It's okay, Uncle," Kili soothed, his muscles bunching with the effort to hold Thorin still. "Oin is setting your leg and then you can get some rest."

"There," Oin panted. "Fili, hand me the splint."

The blonde prince scrambled to hand Oin what he needed. Then Thorin was given another mug of tea to help with the pain while Oin mixed up a plaster for his chest to help draw out the infection.

"You boys go on to bed. I'll have one of the other healers sit with Thorin," Oin told them. "You are both exhausted."

"We can't leave him alone," Fili insisted as he dampened a rag with cool water and placed it on his uncle's fevered brow.

"I'll take the first watch, Fi," Kili told him. "You go check on Sigrid and the boys. I'm sure they've been worried about you."

Fili considered his brother's words for a moment before he nodded. "Thank, Ki. I'll let Tauriel know where you are."

Kili nodded gratefully and sank down in a chair beside his uncle's bed to keep careful watch over Thorin as Fili squeezed Thorin's hand before venturing out into the corridor.

When he entered the suite he shared with Sigrid, Fili found Tauriel asleep on the couch and both boys cuddled up in the bed with Sigrid. He shut the door quietly behind him and moved to his wife's side, brushing a strand of her hair back from her face. She was so beautiful and she loved him. Fili's heart beat faster at just the thought.

Sigrid's eyes blinked open. "Fili," she gasped immediately sitting up. "Did you find Thorin?"

"Aye, Kili is taking a turn sitting with him for now."

"How is he?" Tauriel asked as she sat up sleepily on the sofa and rubbed her eyes.

Fili sighed, his shoulders tense with worry. "He has a broken leg and Oin believes pneumonia is settling in his lungs."

"Oh, Fili," Sigrid sighed as she brushed his hair back from his face before enveloping him in a tight hug.

Tauriel rose gracefully from the couch and moved to the door. "I am going to check on my husband."

"Thank you, Tauriel, for helping with the boys. They will be all right in here tonight," Sigrid smiled.

Tauriel nodded and then left the room to find Kili.

Fili took his wife in his arms and held her tightly. "Uncle looks so sick," he murmured against the soft skin of Sigrid's neck.

"Oh, my love," she sighed as she threaded her fingers through his blonde hair. "Thorin is strong and Oin is a skilled healer. Your uncle will be all right; I am certain of it."

A rustling at their side made Fili pull back from his wife's embrace. Soren sat up and rubbed sleepily at his eyes before he realized Fili had returned. "Fili!" he crowed as he clambered over his brother to throw himself into the dwarf prince's arms.

Fili held the small boy tightly as the child's arms wound around his neck. "I was 'fraid you wouldn't come back," Soren sniffled.

Combing his hand over the boy's hair, Fili pressed a kiss to the child's cheek. "I will always do my best to come back to you, Soren," Fili promised solemnly, alarmed at the fear he saw in the child's eyes.

"Did you find your Uncle Da?" Soren asked eagerly, his pudgy hands coming to rest on Fili's cheeks.

"Uncle Da?" Fili asked, confused.

Sigrid smiled. "Well, he knows Thorin is your uncle, but you also told the boys that he was a bit like your da."

"Oh," Fili grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Kili this new nickname for Thorin. "Yes, I found him, Soren. He is resting and Mr. Oin is taking care of him."

Soren nodded at this new piece of information and then cuddled in Fili's arms. "I'm sleepy."

"Why don't you and your brother sleep on the couch in front of the fire?" Fili smiled as he carried the child over to the warmest place in the room and tucked him snuggly beneath the blanket Tauriel had been using.

Returning to the bed, he lifted Arne. The boy opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. "You're back," he murmured as he curled into Fili's chest.

"Aye," the dwarf prince murmured. "You and your brother are going to sleep right here on the couch tonight. Ma and I will be right here when you wake up."

"A'right," Arne nodded sleepily. "Is your uncle safe?" he asked as the night's events flooded back into his mind.

"He is back here under the mountain and Mr. Oin will see to him. Uncle Kili is with him as well." Fili settled the boy on the opposite end of the couch from Soren.

Arne sat up and reached for the blonde prince. Fili knelt before him and was surprised when the boy launched himself at him and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm glad you are back, Fili, and Uncle Thorin, too."

"Thank you, Arne," Fili smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair and tucked him under the blanket. "Now, get some sleep."

Fili returned to the bed and toed off his boots and removed his belt before crawling in beside his wife. He took Sigrid in his arms and buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair. "I missed you, my Sigrid," he breathed.

"As I missed you," she sighed in return. "Now get some rest, Fili. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Fili nodded against her and held her tightly. His body was exhausted, but worried thoughts of Thorin kept him from falling asleep for quite some time.

Down the hall, Kili sponged his uncle's brow carefully, but the fever did not seem to be improving. Thorin thrashed fitfully with the fever, and the dark-haired dwarf prince feared that Thorin would once again have to have his leg reset.

"Drifa," the dwarf king slurred in his fever-ravaged sleep. "Where is our child, Drifa?" he called, his voice louder this time.

Kili's eyebrows rose as he made sense of his uncle's words. He turned to Tauriel, but she slept soundly on the couch in the corner. With a sigh, Kili leaned forward. "It will be all right, Uncle. I will send for Drifa in the morning."

"Drifa," Thorin mumbled once again.

"You can see her tomorrow, Uncle," Kili soothed.

Thorin quieted then although the fever continued to rage in his body.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

"_Drifa," the dwarf king slurred in his fever-ravaged sleep. "Where is our child, Drifa?" he called, his voice louder this time._

_Kili's eyebrows rose as he made sense of his uncle's words. He turned to Tauriel, but she slept soundly on the couch in the corner. With a sigh, Kili leaned forward. "It will be all right, Uncle. I will send for Drifa in the morning."_

"_Drifa," Thorin mumbled once again. _

"_You can see her tomorrow, Uncle," Kili soothed. _

_Thorin quieted then although the fever continued to rage in his body._

Chapter 10

The hours passed by slowly. Tauriel still slept quietly on the couch in the corner of the room. Kili had tucked a warm blanket snuggly around her shoulders and kissed her cheek softly.

"Love you, Kili," she murmured.

He smiled and ran a tender hand over her red tresses. "As I love you," he whispered, feeling grateful when she sunk back into slumber. He hadn't wanted to disturb her.

Kili turned his attention back to Thorin. The dwarf king was still fevered, yet he did not feel quite as warm to the touch. His breathing was raspy, however, and fever dreams continued to plague him. Kili found himself considering his uncle's delirious words from earlier in the evening. Had Thorin fathered a child with Drifa? Was there an heir to the throne of Erebor other than Fili? If so, had Thorin known of the child?

Kili felt a dull ache begin to throb behind his eyes. He needed to talk to his brother. Had Thorin's offspring, his cousin, been purposely kept a secret all of these years?

Wetting a rag with cool water, Kili placed it gently on Thorin's brow before he moved to the fireplace and lifted the kettle to pour a mug of hot water for Oin's special tea. It was time to try to get more of the healing mixture down Thorin's throat. He stirred in the herbs and waited for the tea to steep before he moved to Thorin's bedside and lifted his uncle's head carefully.

"Here you go, Uncle. This will have you feeling better soon." Ever so gently, Kili worked until Thorin had swallowed most of the tea. Then he placed the mug to the side and wiped away the tea he had managed to dribble down Thorin's chin.

The door opened slowly, and Kili looked up to see his brother enter the room. Relief filtered through him. Fili would know how to approach their uncle about this child he had mentioned. "I am glad you are here, Fi," Kili breathed.

"What is wrong? Is Uncle worse?" Fili panicked as he hurried to Thorin's side and felt his forehead.

Kili shook his head. "No, but something he said…." He trailed off as Tauriel sat up on the couch and began to rub her eyes.

"Good morning, Love," Kili smiled tenderly. He loved the sight of his wife looking rumpled and sleepy. It made his heart thump just a bit harder every time even though he got to see her this way every morning.

"Morning," she yawned. "Are you here to relieve my husband, Fili?"

"Aye, Tauriel," he informed her, quirking a questioning eyebrow at his brother as Tauriel turned to fold up her blanket.

"You go on to our rooms, Kili," she tossed over her shoulder at her husband. "I will go to the kitchens and get us something to eat."

"Thank you, Tauriel," Kili smiled as he tugged her close for a kiss. "I am starving."

Tauriel squeezed his arm. "Do not be long," she told him as she left the room.

Fili immediately turned back to his younger brother. "What was it that Uncle said that has you concerned?" he asked as he glanced at Thorin. The dwarf king slept soundly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Kili sighed. "I do not know if we should even be concerned. It was just Uncle rambling in the midst of his fever, but he has been calling out for Drifa."

"Aye, he was doing that out on the hillside," Fili pointed out. "We know Drifa and Uncle have a history together. "

"But that is not all he said, Fi," Kili sighed. "He asked Drifa about their child."

Fili's mouth dropped open in surprise and his blue eyes widened. "Uncle said that?"

Kili nodded. "I do not know if there actually is a child or perhaps Uncle wished there had been one."

Fili ran a hand over his face and began to pace the room as he considered the information his brother had just shared with him. Finally, he looked up at Kili. "Do not say a word of this to anyone," he ordered. "We need to make sure Drifa does not leave with Dain until Uncle has a chance to speak with her."

Kili nodded. "Maybe we should ask Drifa about the child," he stated slowly.

Fili stopped his pacing and gave his brother a startled look. "I do not know, Ki. It is not really any of our business."

"But Uncle-," Kili began.

"No!" Fili shook his head sternly. "Say nothing to anyone, not even Drifa," he commanded his brother. "This is Uncle's business, Ki. We should stay out of it."

Kili sighed beneath his brother's penetrating gaze. "I am going to find my wife and have breakfast. Send for me if you need me."

"Remember, Kili. This is between us," Fili repeated.

Kili nodded and slipped out of the sick room to find Tauriel.

Drifa woke to a pounding headache and a sore throat. A chill shot through her and she pulled the blankets higher up beneath her chin. It was time to get up and help Queen Nal prepare for the day ahead, but Drifa didn't want to move.

She forced herself to throw back the covers and felt light-headed as she rose to her feet. Slowly, she made her way to the mirror and gazed into the looking glass. She was paler that usual, making her green eyes stand out in her oval face. Red splashes of color stood out high on her cheekbones. She had a fever.

Moving carefully, she managed to dress in a simple gown and pull her hair back in a braid. It was all she could muster for the day. Another dizzy spell assaulted her and she leaned against the cool stone of the wall until it passed. She longed for something hot to soothe her burning throat, but there was no time. Queen Nal would have someone knocking on her door any moment if she didn't hurry.

As quickly as she could, Drifa proceeded down the hall to Dain and Nal's suite and knocked, announcing her presence. As soon as she entered the room, the queen took one look at her and gasped.

"Drifa, you look affright!" Nal exclaimed. "Are you ill?"

Drifa leaned weakly against the back of a chair. "I believe I caught a chill, but I can manage, M' Lady."

"Nonsense!" Nal argued. "You have a fever. Back to bed with you!" She shooed Drifa toward the door. "I will find someone to help me for the day. You just rest."

"But are we not leaving this morning?" Drifa asked in confusion. "I need to pack your belongings."

Nal shook her head. "Dain only returned a short while ago with the bodies of the missing guards. He will want a day to rest as well. We will leave on the morrow."

Drifa sighed with relief. Her body ached all over and her mind felt foggy. "I am sorry, M' Lady," she apologized once again.

"To bed with you," Nal insisted as she gently turned Drifa toward the door.

Drifa shuffled slowly down the hallway to her own small room. She did not even bother to change back into her nightclothes. She climbed between the sheets fully clothed and was soon fast asleep.

Thorin came back to wakefulness slowly. His brain felt sluggish and foggy; he could not think straight. The dwarf king was aware of a pain shooting up his leg and an ache in his torso when he tried to breathe too deeply. His breath rasped in his ears and he felt hot, uncomfortably so.

"Uncle," a voice murmured at his side, "it is all right."

Thorin felt a cool rag pressed to his forehead. Oh, it felt so good. He tried to place the voice; he was certain he knew the dwarf it belonged to. Gentle hands adjusted the blanket beneath his chin, and the voice spoke again.

"It is almost time for more of Oin's tea. I will mix it for you. It will help with the pain."

It was Fili, his oldest sister-son, speaking to him. Relief filtered through Thorin as he finally remembered. His eyelids felt so heavy, but he struggled to lift them until he could see the firelight flickering against the stone walls of the room.

Fili turned from the fireplace with a mug of steaming water in his hands. His eyes widened when he realized Thorin was awake. "Uncle! We have been so worried about you." He hurried forward and placed the mug on the table beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Thorin tried to speak, but his throat was parched. The words came out as a whisper. "I will live."

"Here, let me make your tea. It will soothe your throat." Fili stirred the herbs into the hot water and continued to speak. "Oin says that your leg should heal correctly. Drifa had set it, but all of your thrashing around on the way back to the mountain jostled it about. Oin had to set it again."

"Drifa," Thorin repeated with a frown. There was something that unsettled him when Fili mentioned his former lover, but his brain refused to form the thought properly.

"Aye, we will see that she comes to visit you later," Fili informed his uncle, watching Thorin carefully for his reaction. The dwarf king merely frowned as his brow creased in thought.

Fili propped some pillows behind his uncle and helped Thorin drink his tea. "Do you feel up to some broth?" he asked. "I know that Cook has some ready for you."

Thorin considered the offer for a moment. "I believe I will try to get some more sleep. I am tired."

"It is probably the fever making you feel so exhausted," Fili pointed out as he helped his uncle settle back beneath the covers. "Perhaps you will feel up to the broth when you wake."

"Aye," Thorin murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

When Drifa woke, she felt worse if that was possible. Her head and body still ached; her throat was so sore that she could barely swallow; and now she had a stuffy nose. Her skin burned with fever and she longed for a cool bath, but she was too exhausted and ill to even think about preparing one. Instead, she rolled over in bed and coughed, a deep, harsh, rattling sound in her chest.

She knew she needed to get up. She needed to check on Nal. Pushing back the covers, Drifa rose to her feet, but swayed dizzily. They were leaving in the morn. She must pack the clothes. She only made it a few more feet before she stumbled and collapsed to the floor in a heap.

When Drifa woke next, she was in a bed buried in a stack of warm blankets. A gray-bearded dwarf bustled around the room stirring up a mixture in a mug. Drifa thought perhaps he was the dwarf who had helped care for Thorin out on the hillside.

"Ah, you're awake," he smiled. "You gave Queen Nal quite a scare. She is the one who found you unconscious on the floor," he explained.

Drifa looked up at him in confusion. "Who are you?" she rasped out.

"I am Oin, the chief healer in Thorin's kingdom," the dwarf explained. "You caught a nasty chill out in the rain."

"I must go," Drifa protested as she tried to sit up. "I have to help Queen Nal pack."

Oin shook his head. "Oh, no, you are in no condition to be up and about. Dain and Nal left this morning, but Prince Fili assured them that he would see that you are safely escorted home to the Iron Hills once you have recovered."

"They have returned home and left me here?" Drifa repeated in horror.

"Aye," Oin told her gently, "but do not worry. You will be cared for here, and Prince Fili will keep his word. You have nothing to be concerned about."

Drifa sank back against the pillows, her stomach twisting in dread. She had told Thorin about the child and now she was trapped here in Erebor until she was well enough to travel. A moan escaped her lips and she turned to bury her face in the pillow. All she wanted to do was escape and run as far from Erebor and Thorin as possible. She could not face Thorin, she absolutely could not. The thought made her feel faint. What if he asked about their child – her child? Nausea twisted sourly in her stomach and Oin held a pot before her as she retched helplessly into its depths.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

_Drifa sank back against the pillows, her stomach twisting in dread. She had told Thorin about the child and now she was trapped here in Erebor until she was well enough to travel. A moan escaped her lips and she turned to bury her face in the pillow. All she wanted to do was escape and run as far from Erebor and Thorin as possible. She could not face Thorin, she absolutely could not. The thought made her feel faint. What if he asked about their child – her child? Nausea twisted sourly in her stomach and Oin held a pot before her as she retched helplessly into its depths._

Chapter 11

Thorin's first realization was that his leg ached and he was hot under a pile of blankets. He could hear the crackle of a fire in the fireplace and the deep, even breathing of someone else in the room over to his right. It seemed as if it took every ounce of strength he had, but Thorin managed to open his eyes. He found himself staring up at a stone ceiling. Erebor. He was back in Erebor.

Thorin frowned as he turned his head slowly to the right. A groan escaped his lips. His body ached all over. Kili was slumped in an uncomfortable chair by the bed, his lead leaning awkwardly to one side. His chest rose and fell rhythmically as he slept.

Confusion muddled the dwarf king's thoughts. Why was he in pain? What had happened to his leg and why was Kili sitting by his bed as if watching over him?

Thorin sucked in a deep breath and winced as his ribs ached painfully. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift back, trying to think of the last event he could remember. He had taken Dain, Nal, Drifa, and some others out on a tour of the countryside. There had been a storm and mud, lots of mud. Slowly, it all flooded back to him – the mudslide, his broken leg, Drifa.

Thorin frowned. What was it Drifa had said? A child? There had been a child? He needed to speak with her. How could she have carried his child and not said a word? Anger surged through him. He attempted to push himself up to a sitting position, but collapsed with a cry of frustration. His injuries along with fever and illness left him too weak.

A coughing spasm seized him, and he grasped his ribs painfully as tears formed in his eyes. Thorin felt a warm hand on his back and then a glass of water was held to his lips.

"Perhaps a sip of water will soothe your throat, Uncle," Kili encouraged. He placed a hand behind Thorin's head and lifted just enough so that the dwarf king could swallow the cool water.

It did seem to help, and Thorin was slowly able to relax against the pillow. A sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. He nearly sighed with relief when Kili placed a cool cloth there.

"Shall I get Oin, Uncle? He can make some tea to help you sleep."

"No," Thorin rasped. "I need to see Drifa."

Kili settled himself in the chair beside the bed, but leaned forward to speak to his uncle. "She has been ill as well."

Thorin frowned. "Was she injured?"

Kili shook his head. "No, just ill from being wet and muddy in the cool temperatures. She has been battling a high fever. Oin brought word earlier that she has slept most of the day."

Thorin shifted in his bed and winced from the pain it caused. "I need to speak with her."

Kili shook his head. "Not today, Uncle. Neither one of you are up to it. She will be here tomorrow. Dain and Nal have returned to the Iron Hills. Fili assured them that he would see that Drifa reached home safely once she recovered."

Before Thorin could reply, the door opened to admit Oin. "Ah, Thorin! Good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

Thorin nearly growled at him in reply. "I hurt all over."

Oin nodded. "That's to be expected."

"I want to get up," Thorin insisted.

"Get up?" Oin asked as he positioned his ear trumpet in an attempt to be sure he was hearing Thorin correctly. "You are not well enough to be up and about."

"There is someone I need to speak to," Thorin insisted.

"And that someone will have to wait," Oin informed him before turning to Kili. "See to it that he does not leave this bed."

Kili smirked. "You do realize I will probably have to hold him down."

Oin sighed. "I will send your brother in to assist you." He glared at Thorin. "Stay in this bed and rest. You will only do yourself more harm if you get up too quickly. Bifur and Bofur are working on something to help you traverse the city as your leg heals, but it is not ready yet."

Thorin glared pointedly at Oin. "I am getting up."

"And I say you are not. I will tie you to the bed if I have to!" Oin retorted. He mixed something that smelled foul in a mug and moved to Thorin's bedside.

Kili wrinkled his nose. "Oi, what is that?"

"Hold him down," the healer nodded at Thorin.

Kili did as he asked although his uncle fought him feebly while Oin poured the mixture down his throat. He choked a bit, but swallowed enough to send him into a deep slumber.

"That should help," the healer sighed, "but you are going to have your hands full when he wakes up. I'll send for Fili."

"Thank you, Oin," Kili replied as he gently tucked the blankets around Thorin's shoulders. "What are Bifur and Bofur making?'

"Some odd contraption Bofur thought up," Oin sighed. "We'll see if it works. Bofur promises that it will be done tomorrow; if Thorin is feeling well enough he can try it out."

Kili nodded and flopped back into his chair before running a hand over his face. Thorin was not going to be an easy patient. He knew why his uncle wanted to speak with Drifa, and that was going to be an emotional confrontation. Thorin would need to regain at least some of his strength before he was allowed to see her.

"Don't forget to send for Fili!" he called after Oin as the healer left the room.

The hours passed slowly, and eventually Thorin's sleeping draught began to wear off. The dwarf king's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head slowly to the right to see Fili and Kili sitting in chairs by the bed and conversing quietly while Soren cuddled in Fili's lap and played with some sort of wooden toy.

"Fili, your Uncle Da is awake," the boy announced.

Thorin frowned. Who on Third Earth was Uncle Da?

Fili grinned down at Thorin. "Are you feeling better, Uncle?" he asked as he shifted the small child into a more comfortable position in his lap.

Thorin took stock of his aches and pains. His chest did not feel quite as tight and the irksome tickle was gone from the back of his throat. "A small bit," he answered honestly. He tried to push up to a sitting position and muttered a curse when his ribs pained him.

Soren stared, wide-eyed, at the dwarf king. "Ma never lets me say those words, Uncle Da," he told Thorin in a matter of fact tone.

Kili quickly disguised a laugh as a cough.

Thorin shot him a pointed gaze and then asked Fili, "Why is the child calling me Uncle Da?"

"He knows you're my uncle, but he has also heard me comment on how you've been like a father to me. While you were missing, he came up with the name Uncle Da when he saw how worried we were for your safety." Fili's cheeks colored a bit when he mentioned that Thorin was like a father to him. Thorin kept himself closed off emotionally these days; he and his sister-sons usually did not speak of such feelings. Things were understood, but never spoken of.

Thorin's eyes slipped from Fili over to Kili and then to little Soren who was snuggled up against Fili. He gave a curt nod, but his blue eyes had softened and his mouth was no longer held in a taut line.

Fili stood. "Let me take Soren back to Sigrid, and I will tell Bofur that you are awake."

"Why Bofur?" Thorin asked in confusion.

"Bofur and Bifur have been creating something to help you move around with your broken leg, Uncle," Kili explained.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, that is right; what have they come up with?" he asked curiously.

Kili shrugged. "We do not know. They have not let us see it yet."

"And then I insist you take me to see Drifa." Thorin's tone left no room for argument.

Kili knew they would not be able to deter him today. "Aye, Uncle," he agreed. "Oin said that her fever is down a bit today."

Thorin nodded and leaned his head back against his pillow as his thoughts drifted to his former lover. He remembered the lass she'd been a long time ago with an easy laugh and sparkling green eyes. She had treated him as a normal person and not just as a prince; she had seen the man beneath the title. That had intrigued him and drawn him to her like a moth to a flame.

Their love making had been sweet, but passionate. If Thorin concentrated hard enough, he could still taste Drifa's lips against his own and feel the warmth of her skin pressed against his body. Now, many years later, to learn of a child being born of their unmarried union sucked the air from Thorin's lungs.

The child would be grown now, older than Fili and Kili. Thorin blew an angry breath from between his lips. His nephews had become his reason for living when they were small; he had been there for them once their father had died and had witnessed many of the important moments in their lives. To have missed this with his own child made him angry yet sad at the same time.

The door opened once again to admit Fili and Bifur. Bofur followed behind pushing a chair on wheels.

Thorin's eyes widened. "What in Durin's beard is that?"

"This is your transportation around the mountain while your leg is healing," Bofur grinned widely. "Bifur helped me with it. Now you can attend your meetings or see to things all over the mountain."

Thorin looked at the chair a bit dubiously, but finally glanced up at Bifur and Bofur. "Thank you, my friends, for crafting this chair for me."

"No need for thanks," Bofur grinned. "Do you feel up to trying it out?"

Fili and Kili had already stepped forward to assist their uncle. They knew what his answer was going to be.

"Slowly now, Uncle," Fili cautioned.

There was a lot of cursing and grunting, but Thorin was finally settled in the wheeled chair. His face was pale and he was sweating from the exertion of moving.

"Have a sip of water, Uncle," Kili told him softly as he handed him a mug.

Thorin drank gratefully before handing the empty mug back to his sister-son.

"Once your ribs heal, you will be able to push the chair for yourself," Bofu pointed out as he showed Thorin the clever design of the wheels.

Thorin grunted. As much as he wanted to be independent, his sore ribs would not allow him to turn the wheels himself and he knew it.

Fili took the handles behind the chair and give it an experimental push. "This is great!" he enthused. "We will have to hide this chair from Arne and Soren when Uncle is finished with it."

Kili chuckled. "I can imagine the mischief they could get into with the wheeled chair."

Thorin emitted a low chuckle, surprising both boys. "I know the trouble the two of you would have gotten into with this chair."

Both of his sister-sons laughed gleefully. "Aye, you are right, Uncle," Fili agreed. "Let us hope my boys aren't as adventurous and daring."

Thorin's face became serious once again as the boys' laughter died away. "Take me to Drifa," he ordered. "The two of us have business to discuss."

Bofur seemed to sense the heaviness in Thorin's voice and led Bifur down the hall toward the dining chamber. Fili pushed Thorin's chair toward Drifa's room in the healer's wing while Kili walked along beside them.

When they reached her room, Kili knocked quietly. When there was no answer, he opened the door and peeked inside. Drifa was sleeping. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped into the room, closing it behind Thorin and Fili.

Fili settled Thorin's chair next to Drifa's bed.

"Leave us," Thorin ordered his nephews.

Fili and Kili exchanged concerned glances. Fili was the one who spoke. "We will not go far, Uncle. Call out if you need us."

Thorin nodded, but said nothing.

Fili and Kili slipped out of the room quietly, both of them casting glances back over their shoulders at their pensive uncle.

Thorin shifted uncomfortably in his chair and fidgeted with his hands in his lap. Drifa slept deeply, her rosy lips parted in slumber. Her blonde hair had come loose from its braid and fanned out across the pillow.

Thorin swallowed hard and remembered the first time he'd ever awakened with her held tightly in his arms. He shook his head as if clearing away the memory. As soon as Drifa woke, he would have the answers he sought.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Author's Note: Special thanks to LadyWallace for reading over parts of this one for me. She is writing her own Thorin fic entitled "A Different Kind of Madness." It is wonderfully written; I encourage you to read it. You will not be disappointed.

Gem of His Heart

_Thorin shifted uncomfortably in his chair and fidgeted with his hands in his lap. Drifa slept deeply, her rosy lips parted in slumber. Her blonde hair had come loose from its braid and fanned out across the pillow. _

_Thorin swallowed hard and remembered the first time he'd ever awakened with her held tightly in his arms. He shook his head as if clearing away the memory. As soon as Drifa woke, he would have the answers he sought._

Chapter 12

It was a nasty, rattling cough that finally roused Drifa from her sound slumber. The tickle in her throat would not abate. Sitting up, she coughed until she nearly gagged, her eyes watering so much that she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks.

A tankard of water was pressed into her hands and she drank gratefully, the tickle finally easing away. She plunked the tankard on the bedside table and wiped at her eyes with shaking hands. Pulling them away from her face, she frowned when she realized it was Thorin sitting next to her in a chair that was on wheels. "What are you doing here?" she croaked in a voice raspy from her cold and coughing.

Thorin studied the haggard woman in front of him. Her cheeks were still unnaturally rosy from fever. Her blonde hair fell in tangles around her pale face, and dark circles bruised the skin beneath her eyes. Her hands trembled weakly as she clasped them in her lap. "Shall I call for Oin?" he asked. Drifa really did look terrible.

She shook her head and then snapped her eyes shut as dizziness assaulted her. "No, I'll be all right. Just let me rest a moment." Drifa slid back to lie down against the pillow and sucked in deep breaths. Finally, the world stopped spinning and she opened green eyes to stare warily at Thorin. "Why are you here? I doubt it is just to visit me because I've been ill or to thank me for taking care of you after the mudslide."

Thorin winced inwardly knowing that he really should thank her, but the matter of his child came first. The gnawing questions inside him had to be answered. "Our child?" he queried, his blue eyes giving Drifa a piercing look that had cowed fierce warriors into submission. He noticed her trembling hands clench into fists around the edge of the blanket and pressed onward. "Our child you spoke of, where is it? I cannot believe you have hidden my heir away from me all of this time." Thorin was taken aback at the look of rage that consumed his former lover's face.

Angrily, the dwarrowdam pushed to a sitting position. "And I cannot believe you have the audacity to ask about a child after you had me banished from Erebor when I was good enough to warm your bed, but not share your life!" Drifa nearly screamed the words at him before she dissolved into another coughing fit.

Thorin stared at her with narrowed eyes as he processed the words she had spewed at him. "I do not know what game you are trying to play with me, Drifa, but we both know that is not true."

"Isn't it?" she choked out. "You had your father and grandfather do your dirty work for you!" She was coughing too hard now to continue. The coughing grew worse until she wretched into a bucket that had been placed beside the bed for that very purpose. With shaking hands, she reached for the empty tankard, but did not have the strength to fill it with water from the pitcher.

Thorin realized that if he wanted more answers, he was going to have to help her. His own hands trembling with barely suppressed anger, he grasped the pitcher and poured water into the tankard.

Drifa lifted it to her lips, water spilling down her pale blue gown and into her lap. She took small sips, but coughs still rattled her frame.

The door opened and Oin bustled in followed by Fili and Kili. "Dear me, Drifa, you have made yourself too upset," he fussed. Quickly, the healer grabbed the kettle of heated water by the fireplace and began to mix an herbal tea. "This will help to ease your throat."

Fili placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Perhaps you and Drifa should both get some rest and then you can return later."

"NO!" Both Thorin and Drifa protested loudly, Drifa still choking on her coughs.

"This must be settled now," Thorin growled. "The lies have lived in our hearts for years."

Fili exchanged a look with his brother. "As soon as things are settled, both of you will be getting much needed rest," he insisted firmly.

Thorin gave him a curt nod and watched as Drifa downed the tea Oin handed her. Her coughing eased up as did the rattle in her chest. The healer refilled the pitcher on the bedside table with fresh water and poured some into the tankard there as well.

"We will be nearby in case we are needed, Uncle," Kili assured Thorin.

Thorin nodded once again. "Leave us," he commanded and waited until everyone had vacated the room before turning back to Drifa. His leg ached and his ribs throbbed, but he would not give up. He needed to know about his child, a child he had already begun to love.

Drifa regarded him with cool green eyes, her face hardened into an expression of anger.

"Where is my child?" he demanded once again, his fingers tightening around the arms of his wheeled chair.

"When you sent me away, you forfeited any right you had to a child created between us," Drifa hissed.

"Sent you away?" Thorin repeated. "You left of your own volition, taking our child with you. I demand answers or I will take you to the Iron Hills myself to get them."

Drifa snorted which sent her into a short coughing spell. She took a sip of water from the tankard Oin had placed on the bedside table before continuing, the tankard clasped between her hands in her lap. "There are no answers to be found in the Iron Hills," she spat. "No one there knows of my union with you or that there was even a hint of anything between us."

"Then who do they believe fathered your child?"

The room fell silent. Drifa inwardly cursed herself for mentioning the babe in front of Thorin. She felt tears burn her eyes and blinked them back. She refused to cry in front of the king who had rejected her. "There is no babe, Thorin. When you sent me away, conditions were difficult, too difficult for a dwarrowdam carrying a child. I lost the babe on the way to the Iron Hills." She gave a spiteful laugh. "I didn't even know a child was growing within me. Perhaps I was too heartbroken to notice."

Thorin stared at her in horror, his expression one of deep sorrow. The crackle of the roaring fire was the only sound for a while as Thorin digested what Drifa had told him. This time when he spoke, his voice was quiet and gentle. "That is the second time you have mentioned that I sent you away."

Drifa's eyes met his gaze sharply. "You sent me away when you decided that I was not good enough for a prince of Erebor. I saw the fancy carriage arrive in the courtyard the day I left. I saw the elegant dwarrowdam you greeted that morning with a wide smile on your face." Her voice rose in anger, and she flung the tankard of water she held at him.

Thorin caught it against his chest, wincing at the pain in his ribs. His face was wreathed in confusion at her words. "Drifa, I do not understand. I never thought you were not good enough, and I certainly did not send you away."

"So you say now," she spat icily.

Thorin shook his head. "You must believe me."

"Oh, and why is that? You could not even tell me to my face that it was over between us; instead, you had your father and grandfather take care of it for you."

"I did nothing of the sort," Thorin protested angrily. "You were the one who could not handle the pressure of being with a prince, and then you were gone. There was no goodbye and no explanation. I was told that you had left and were not coming back."

Drifa stared at Thorin, her eyes scanning his face as if searching for the truth. In the time that they had been together, he had never lied to her. "Who told you that?" she asked, suddenly feeling very tired and worn.

"The head housemaid," Thorin replied, "when I went looking for you."

Drifa buried her face in her hands. "I need time to think, Thorin," she admitted, "and I am so tired and ill that I just cannot do that right now."

He nodded. "Our discussion is not complete, but I will give you time to rest, Drifa. We will resume our conversation later."

She nodded mutely and slipped down beneath her covers.

"Drifa," Thorin murmured quietly.

She raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to continue. "I am sorry about our child, sorry you had to go through the loss alone. I would have been there had I known."

Drifa swallowed hard past the lump that rose in her throat. "Please go now so that I may rest, Majesty," she murmured.

Thorin's eyes hardened once more as she placed distance between them once again with the formal title. "Fili! Kili!" he called sharply.

The door opened moments later and the heirs of Durin stood in the doorway. "Yes, Uncle?" Fili called out.

"I am ready to return to my room. I will visit Drifa again this evening."

"Aye, Uncle," Fili replied. He moved to grasp the handles of Thorin's wheeled chair as Kili held the door open and then closed it behind them.

They helped settle Thorin in bed and the dwarf king seemed to wilt before their eyes. The boys shared a worried glance.

"Are you all right, Uncle?" Kili asked tentatively.

Thorin heaved a sigh, his face drawn and sad. "I need to rest," he stated, turning his face away from them once he pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"All right," Fili answered quietly. "Please call if you need us, Uncle."

Thorin was silent, so the boys slipped quietly out of the room.

"I've never seen Thorin look that defeated," Kili whispered to his older brother as they hurried down the hall searching for a private place to talk.

"In here," Fili commanded his brother, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a rarely used room on the hall of the healers.

"Do you think Uncle got his answer about the child?" Kili wondered, stroking his whiskered face as he considered what had just transpired between Thorin and Drifa.

"Maybe, but he does not act as if it was good news," Fili admitted. "And he wants to see Drifa again, so perhaps he does not have all of the answers he needs yet."

"How do you feel about all of this?" Kili suddenly asked his brother, pinning Fili with a questioning gaze.

"Me?" Fili asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Sure. All of your life, Mother and Uncle raised you to be his heir, a king of Erebor. If Thorin recognizes his child with Drifa as his heir, you will lose your place in line for the throne. This will change everything for us."

Fili sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I've thought of it. I am sure that I will receive an advisory position to the king should that happen."

"But you would have been king, Fili. Surely it stings a bit."

"I would be lying if I said it did not, Kili, but it does not mean Uncle loves us any less. It is only natural that he would want his son to succeed him." Fili ran a tired hand over his face. "Besides, we do not know that Thorin will ever see this child or if it was even a son. Uncle will tell us when he believes we need to know."

Kili shifted from one foot to another. "Perhaps we should tell him we know."

"No, Kili, it is not our place," Fili responded adamantly. "Thorin will tell us when he is ready, and we will support him in what he decides. Mother would expect that of us."

"Aye, she would," Kili admitted.

"Come, Kili, our wives are waiting for us. It is time for dinner, and I promised the boys I would play a game with them. We will check on Thorin in a bit and take him back to speak with Drifa."

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

_Kili shifted from one foot to another. "Perhaps we should tell him we know."_

"_No, Kili, it is not our place," Fili responded adamantly. "Thorin will tell us when he is ready, and we will support him in what he decides. Mother would expect that of us."_

"_Aye, she would," Kili admitted. _

"_Come, Kili, our wives are waiting for us. It is time for dinner, and I promised the boys I would play a game with them. We will check on Thorin in a bit and take him back to speak with Drifa."_

Chapter 13

Thorin stared at the ceiling above his bed on the hall of the healers'. Exhaustion tugged at him relentlessly, but he could not help but think of Drifa suffering the loss of their child alone. He had already begun to love the child he thought he'd had, had dreamed of meeting this unknown heir. But now those hopes had been dashed; the child had never been born.

Thorin was surprised to find that a lump had formed in his throat. He swallowed hard and forced himself to think of the two boys he did have. Fili and Kili had brought him great joy, and they were more like his own children than sister-sons. He could not have been blessed with a better heir to the throne than Fili. Yes, he dearly loved the boys. They were his children in every way that mattered. Should he and Drifa manage to work things out between them, he would certainly share the boys with her.

Drifa. It seemed as if both of them believed something different about the other. Why had Drifa been told a lie? Why had she been sent away? He'd had nothing to do with it; back then he had been madly in love with her. There was still a part of her embedded deep within his heart. Anger surged through him at the thought that Thror and Thrain had somehow found out about his relationship with Drifa and sent her away. If that was the case, they had not even given him a chance to speak for himself and the woman he loved. It was the ultimate betrayal.

The idea made sense, though. His father and grandfather would never have condoned a marriage between Thorin and a common servant. Why hadn't he realized this before now? He should have known that Drifa would never just give up on him because it would be difficult for them to be together. She was too loyal for that. Things fell into place. Thorin roared in anger and pushed painfully to a sitting position before grabbing a tankard from the bedside table and throwing it against the wall.

When one of the healers entered the room to check on the dwarf king, Thorin was waiting. "Take me to Drifa," he ordered, the tone of his voice leaving no question that it was a command. The healer nodded and retrieved the wheeled chair. Helping Thorin into it, he wheeled the dwarf king down the hall.

The healer knocked on Drifa's door, but there was no response. He pushed it open and peered inside. "She is asleep, My King."

"I will sit at her bedside and wait for her to wake up," Thorin told him with a determined set to his jaw and his blue eyes flashing.

The healer positioned Thorin's chair next to Drifa's bed and built up the fire before turning back to Thorin. "I will be just down the hall, Your Majesty. Please call if you need anything."

Thorin nodded. "Thank you." He waited until the healer left the room and closed the door behind him before turning his attention to the pale woman on the bed. Drifa's hair was tangled with sweat from her fever. Her cheeks were still an unnatural shade of red while her skin was pale from illness. She was so strong, he mused. She had been exiled from her home even before Smaug had arrived by his own father and grandfather, and he had been too blinded by his own pain to see it. Guilt gnawed at him.

He reached out with gentle fingers and traced a soft pattern on the back of her hand that rested close to him on top of the blanket. Drifa did not stir. "I am so sorry, Drifa," he murmured into the quiet of the room, "so very sorry."

Drifa woke to the sound of soft snores and the warmth of a hand closed around hers. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before the room came into focus. "Thorin?" she called out in surprise.

The dwarf king's eyes blinked open and he squeezed her hand tenderly.

"What are you doing here? How long did I sleep? I thought you were not coming back to talk until later this evening," Drifa told him, using her free hand to rub at her eyes.

"Everything is my fault, Drifa," Thorin found himself saying. "I should have known you would not have given up on me so easily and left without saying goodbye. It did not make sense at the time, but I felt betrayed and hurt. Why did I not question things further? I should have searched for you, but instead I nursed my wounded heart and my injured pride. I am so sorry, Drifa." Tears formed in his blue eyes, but they did not fall. He stared at her earnestly, looking deep into her green gaze.

"Thorin," she began softly, "I did not want to believe your father and grandfather at first, but then when I saw you greet that carriage and the woman of high society I decided that they must have been telling the truth. I could have just as easily have confronted you before leaving. I believe the blame lies on both of us."

"And on the shoulders of my father and grandfather," Thorin told her bitterly, although he knew what they had done was out of concern for him and their kingdom. "Can you ever forgive me, Drifa?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I forgive you, Thorin. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Drifa felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Aye," he whispered, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest when Drifa leaned forward and wrapped him in her arms. Sobs shook her body and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Thorin held her as tightly as his sore ribs would allow, his own tears spilling down his cheeks and into Drifa's blonde hair.

Thorin could not say how long he held her, but he pulled back when he became aware of the heat radiating off of her body. She was burning with fever once again. "You need to rest," he murmured.

She nodded and released him with a trembling sigh. "I am glad that there are no misconceptions between us now. I can go back to the Iron Hills at peace." A small smile curved her lips.

Thorin's stomach dropped. As soon as Drifa was well, she would be leaving Erebor. The idea twisted like a knife in his gut. He wanted to ask her to stay, but instead he found himself saying, "I will ask the healer to prepare a tea for your fever."

"Thank you, Thorin," she yawned.

He called for the healer who immediately brewed a strong tea for Drifa and then returned the dwarf king to his bed. Thorin tried to focus on thoughts of the conversation he'd just had with Drifa, but his body was too battered and tired to allow him to stay awake any longer. His eyes drifted close and he was soon deep in slumber.

Late that evening, Fili climbed beneath the sheets of his bed and sighed. His mind whirled with many thoughts, and he knew it would not let him rest although he was exhausted.

Next to him, Sigrid nuzzled his cheek. "Welcome to bed, love," she murmured before trailing kisses down the line of his jaw. "I missed you today." Her hand crept across his bare chest, caressing his warm flesh. When he didn't respond to her advances, she pushed up on one elbow and regarded him with concern. "Fili, what is it? Are you all right?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sigrid." He reached for her and drew her close against his chest. She settled her head over his heart and allowed him to stroke her hair tenderly. "I suppose I've been thinking a lot about Uncle and Drifa."

"Thorin must have been devastated when Drifa left him," Sigrid murmured into the semi-darkness of their room. The only light came from the fire flickering in the fireplace.

"That is not all, Sigrid, but you must promise you will not speak a word of what I tell you to anyone." He let go of her and sat up against the headboard.

Sigrid followed his example. "Of course, Fili, you have my word." Her eyes filled with worry and she reached for her husband's large, warm hand, clasping it between her own much smaller ones.

"Thorin fathered a child with Drifa, but he has only just discovered the news," he nearly whispered into the quiet of their room.

Sigrid's eyes widened. "He never knew?" she gasped.

"No." Fili brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

"That's so sad," she murmured. "Did Thorin tell you about the child? Is it a son or a daughter?"

"Thorin doesn't realize that we know, Sigrid. He mentioned it to Kili when he was ill and out of his head with fever. That is why you must not tell anyone."

She nodded and then realization seemed to dawn on her. "This means that you are not next in line for the throne."

He sighed. "I feel selfish and childish even thinking of it, but I was raised to be king, Sig. I don't know who I am if I am not Thorin's heir. All my life that is what my mother and Thorin groomed me to be."

"Not to mention Thorin is like your father," she said softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, but now he truly has a child of his own." Fili pressed a kiss into his wife's hair. "I suppose there is no point in worrying about it. If there really is a child, then he deserves Thorin's throne. It rightfully belongs to him, and I will support his rule in any way that I can."

"I love you, Fili," Sigrid sighed. "You are an amazing man, and I will help you figure this out. We will get through it together."

Fili took his wife in his arms and pressed his face into her soft hair that smelled of lavender. "I just need to hold you tonight, Sigrid."

"And you shall, my love," she promised him as they slid down beneath the sheets.

Early the next morning, Kili knocked at the door to his uncle's sickroom before poking his head inside. "Good morning, Uncle Thorin."

"Kili," Thorin greeted as he finished the last bite of his breakfast. "You are just in time, lad. You can help me into my chair and take me to see Drifa."

Kili nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door carefully behind him. Perhaps this was a chance to speak to Uncle about the child, the throne, and Fili. He hated to go against his brother's wishes, but this was for Fili's own good.

"Uncle," he began hesitantly as he sank into the chair next to the bed.

Thorin quirked an eyebrow at him. He could sense the anxiety flowing off of Kili in waves. He'd known this boy since he was born, and it was very rare that Kili was hesitant about anything. That set of warning bells in his head. "Whatever you have to say, Kili, just say it," he stated.

Picking at a thread on the bottom of his tunic, Kili blurted, "I know about the child. You mentioned it when you were delirious with fever."

Thorin's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but then he quickly schooled his features.

"I've told no one but Fili," Kili hastily assured him.

"And what is it I told you exactly?" Thorin asked, his brow creased as he tried to remember anything about the incident.

"You said…you asked Drifa where your child was," Kili told him, his dark eyes meeting his Uncle's gaze.

Thorin nodded sadly, but did not say anything.

"But what about Fili?" Kili burst out anxiously. "He has been raised as your heir and groomed to be king from the time he was born."

"Ah," Thorin nodded. "You are bringing this up for Fili's sake." He knew that Kili would do anything for his big brother.

"He didn't ask me to," Kili protested. "He even told me not to say anything to you, that you would tell us about your child when you were ready."

The dwarf king nodded. "That is true, but I believe it is time I share the story with you and your brother. Have someone send for Fili," Thorin instructed his youngest sister-son.

Kili wasted no time in sending for his brother before returning to the chair at his uncle's bedside. "Have I angered you, Uncle?" he asked a bit nervously.

"No, Kili," Thorin assured him. "You were only concerned for your brother out of love. You have not used the information I shared with you out of spite or anger."

His nephew nodded. "Thank you, Uncle."

Fili arrived a few moments later slightly out of breath. "Are you all right, Uncle?" he asked. "Has your fever returned?"

"I am fine, Fili," Thorin assured him. "Take a seat. There is something I wish to tell both you and your brother."

Fili exchanged a quick glance with Kili as he pulled a chair over next to Thorin's bed and sat down.

"You know about the child Drifa was carrying," Thorin stated.

"Kili!" Fili turned immediately to his brother, his eyes sparking with anger. "I told you that it was Uncle's business."

"Fili," Thorin interrupted, "your brother only came to me out of concern for you, and I am not angry." He waited until he had the blonde dwarf's full attention once again. "It is true that Drifa was pregnant with my child when she left Erebor," Thorin stated, his heart aching as he once again thought of Drifa being all alone and scared.

The brothers nodded, quiet now with their eyes trained on their uncle.

"She lost the babe on the treacherous journey to the Iron Hills," Thorin told them quietly, his gaze focused on a place on the wall behind him.

"Uncle," Fili breathed, "that is terrible."

"Aye, Uncle," Kili agreed. "I am so sorry. I never wanted….I mean…"

"I know, Kili," Thorin assured his youngest heir. "I admit that I was excited at the idea of having a child of my own, but then I realized that I already have two sons in you boys. I am only sorry for Drifa having to suffer the loss of our child alone, and I am mourning for what could have been."

"I am sorry for your loss, Uncle," Fili murmured quietly. He thought of Sigrid and how awful it would be if she lost a babe and the sense of loss they would both feel.

Kili slipped out of his chair and knelt at Thorin's bedside, reaching out to take his uncle's hand. "I would have supported him, you know, had he been king. Fili and I both would have been loyal to him, even if it meant my brother was not your heir."

"I know, Kili," Thorin smiled, ruffling the already mussed hair of his youngest sister-son. "Now, will you help me into my wheeled chair so that I may check on Drifa? Her fever was quite high last night when I last saw her."

"Certainly, Uncle," Kili assured him as he pushed hurriedly to his feet.

Fili retrieved the chair from the corner and both boys helped their uncle into it before wheeling him down the hall to Drifa's room.

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

_Kili slipped out of his chair and knelt at Thorin's bedside, reaching out to take his uncle's hand. "I would have supported him, you know, had he been king. Fili and I both would have been loyal to him, even if it meant my brother was not your heir."_

"_I know, Kili," Thorin smiled, ruffling the already mussed hair of his youngest sister-son. "Now, will you help me into my wheeled chair so that I may check on Drifa? Her fever was quite high last night when I last saw her."_

"_Certainly, Uncle," Kili assured him as he pushed hurriedly to his feet. _

_Fili retrieved the chair from the corner and both boys helped their uncle into it before wheeling him down the hall to Drifa's room._

Chapter 14

Fili knocked on Drifa's door as Thorin shifted uncomfortably in his wheeled chair. "I cannot wait to get out of this blasted thing and walk around on my own instead of depending on the good will of others," Thorin grouched.

"You will be up and around soon enough, Uncle," Kili assured him. "Besides, once Drifa is feeling well again perhaps she would like to care for you." Kili leaned around so Thorin could see him and waggled his eyebrows.

"Kili," his brother groaned while Thorin frowned.

"Come in," Drifa's voice rang out, so Fili opened the door as Kili pushed his uncle inside the spacious stone room.

Drifa looked much better; she was seated in a chair before the fire with a warm blanket thrown over her lap. The high color of fever was gone from her cheeks and her eyes were no longer glassy. Her blonde hair had been brushed until it shone in the firelight. She had braided it in one long plait that fell over her shoulder and bound the end with a simple leather thong.

"You look much better today," Thorin smiled with relief.

"I feel much better," Drifa assured him, "and Master Oin says that my fever is gone."

"Good morning, Lady Drifa," both of Thorin's sister-sons greeted Nal's maid with wide grins.

Drifa blushed prettily. "Please, Your Majesties, I am only a humble servant; I-,"

Fili cut her off. "Nay, Lady Drifa," he explained. "You are important to our uncle, and everyone in Erebor is due respect, not just those of royal standing."

Thorin smiled proudly at his heir as Drifa's eyes widened at Fili's words. "You will make a good king one day, Prince Fili," she murmured quietly with a shy smile curving her lips.

Kili moved to his brother's side and clapped a hand on Fili's shoulder. "We have our duties to attend to, so we will leave the two of you to visit." His brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

Fili rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ki, before your get yourself into trouble," he sighed, shoving his brother toward the door.

"Do not do anything I would not do, Uncle," Kili called over his shoulder.

"Kili!" Thorin growled as Fili tugged his younger brother out of the door and closed it behind them.

Drifa's silvery laugh reminded Thorin of days many years ago when their smiles came easily and troubles seemed like small hills to overcome.

"Prince Kili has quite a sense of humor," Drifa informed Thorin with a sparkle in her green eyes.

Thorin shook his head ruefully. "He takes after his father who always did love a good laugh."

"Fili is more like you," she stated. "I imagine he follows his little brother straight into trouble and bails him out much like you did with Frerin."

Thorin's smile fell at the mention of his brother's name.

Drifa noticed and sighed. "I am sorry, Thorin. When I heard of his loss, I knew how devastated you must have been. I was scared for you, Frerin, and Dis once news of Smaug's attack reached Dain's kingdom and then Azanulbizar…" she trailed off with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry that you suffered so, Thorin," she told him, reaching for his hand.

He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed her fingers gently. "I was so bitter after that," Thorin sighed into the quiet of the room. "I became a different person after you left, but even more so after the fall of Erebor and the great battle that took the life of my grandfather and brother." He shook his head. "I was not in a good place. Had it not been for my sister and then her two boys I do not know what would have become of me."

"I have heard that Dis' husband died young," Drifa stated as she felt Thorin began to twine his fingers with hers. Heat blossomed in her cheeks, yet she squeezed his fingers gently.

"Aye, before Kili was born," Thorin explained. "I moved in with Dis and the boys after that. They are like my own sons." His voice faltered on the last word. "I am sorry, Drifa. I hope that does not upset you."

"No, Thorin, not at all," she assured him with a gentle smile.

"Does it bother you to talk about our babe?" he asked anxiously, his thumb beginning to rub soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"No, not anymore," she explained. "I suppose I feel sad and maybe disappointedat what could have been, but I do not mind talking about our child. Would you like to know what happened that day?" Her green eyes studied her former lover's face carefully.

"If you would not mind telling me, Drifa, but if it brings you sorrow we can speak of it another time."

She shook her head. "You deserve to know, Thorin." She kept his hand tightly in hers and leaned her head back against the chair. "It was exceptionally cold that year," she began.

"I remember," Thorin nearly whispered as his gaze locked on her face.

"The journey had taken much longer than it should have. We had faced rain and snow. It was raining that morning, in fact," she remembered, her voice taking on a distant tone. "We were running low on food and had to start rationing it out. All of us in our party went to bed hungry and stayed hungry day in and day out. I woke up that morning with cramps; I thought it was the beginning of my monthly when the bleeding started."

Thorin tenderly reached out to brush a wisp of blonde hair from her face with his free hand. "You were losing the child."

"Yes," she murmured. "I soon realized that the bleeding was not my normal flow, and I called for the healer that was traveling with us. She examined me in my tent away from prying eyes and realized what was happening." Drifa's voice grew thick with tears. "I suddenly found myself mourning a child that I did not know had existed. It felt unreal, and the babe was the last part I had of you. It was like losing you all over again." The tears spilled over and rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Drifa," Thorin murmured. He leaned forward and pulled her to him as well as he could in his wheeled chair.

She buried her face in his neck, but continued to speak. "The healer kept quiet about what was truly wrong with me to avoid scandal. My name would have been sullied if it had been found out that I was unmarried and pregnant."

"I am sorry, Drifa, that I was not there," Thorin murmured.

She shook her head against him. "I am strong, and I survived. I made a place for myself in Dain's kingdom. Although I was not what you call happy, I was satisfied. I had a good job, a warm bed, and food to fill my belly. I made friends; I made the Iron Hills a home."

Thorin stroked the back of her head tenderly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she responded, her breath warming the skin of his neck and sending a shiver down his spine.

"And you wish to return there?" he questioned hesitantly.

"That is where I live and serve," Drifa replied, pulling back and sitting up in her chair once again.

"I have wondered all of my life if things would have worked out if you had stayed," Thorin began. "Now I realize that you probably would not have survived Smaug's attack on the mountain." He took both of her hands in his larger ones, his thumbs drawing patterns on her soft skin. He looked earnestly into her green eyes and sucked in a breath. "Can we have another chance, Drifa? Would you consider staying here in Erebor so that I may court you?"

The dwarrowdam's breath caught in her throat and her green eyes widened at his words. "Thorin," she stammered, "I do not know what to say."

"Please consider it, Drifa," he requested, his eyes never leaving her face.

"But I have my duty to Nal," she protested although she spoke hesitantly.

"I will send someone to take your place for the time being if Nal so desires," Thorin replied. "I can send a messenger straight away to find out her wishes."

Drifa gnawed her bottom lip anxiously as she lost herself in Thorin's gaze. "I do not know what to say."

"Think about it, Drifa," he told her softly. "I do not need an answer today. It is much to consider. We would have a second chance, and perhaps things would turn out differently this time."

She nodded. "I will give the idea some thought, Thorin. I promise. You have given me much to think about."

"Then I will leave you to it," he smiled. "Perhaps you will join me for dinner tonight, just two old friends visiting and reconnecting."

A smile curved the maidservant's lips. "I would like that," she told him shyly.

"We could eat wherever you like," he continued. "There is a lake that lies here below the mountain if you remember. I do believe we stole a few kisses there in our younger years." A mischievous twinkle lit his eyes and Drifa gave a soft laugh.

"Aye, that we did, Thorin. Dinner on the lakeshore sounds like a splendid idea. I will rest this afternoon so that I will be ready to dine with you."

Thorin smiled, his mind jumping ahead to plan the evening's menu. "I will look forward to seeing you this eve. I will send a meeting time once I speak to the cook."

"And I will be ready," Drifa smiled, her green eyes dancing at the idea of spending an evening with her old friend and lover.

That evening, Thorin was waiting on a soft blanket spread out beside the lake beneath the mountain. Fili had brought him down a while ago and helped him from the wheeled chair. Thorin now leaned against a large rock with the picnic basket beside him. His injured leg was stretched out before him. The dwarf king's stomach twisted nervously as he waited for Drifa to arrive. He thought of the courting beads tucked away securely in his tunic and his throat tightened. He wondered if he would have the courage to give them to her.

She came into view a few moments later, dressed in a simple emerald gown that matched her eyes. Her blonde hair had been pulled back and brushed until it shone with braids on each side that had been pulled back into a leather thong. She was beautiful.

"I wish that I could stand up and greet you," Thorin told her when she reached the edge of the blanket. "Please have a seat."

Drifa smiled and sat on the blanket, carefully arranging her skirts around her. "I had forgotten how lovely this lake is," she commented as she stared out over the surface of the water that was as smooth as glass.

"It is not half as lovely as you," Thorin spoke, his cheeks suddenly flaming with warmth. He chided himself for sounding like an addlepated school boy.

Drifa flushed becomingly. "Thank you," she told him shyly.

"I would ask you for a walk," he commented, scowling as he gestured at his broken leg.

The dwarrowdam shook her head. "We can enjoy ourselves just fine sitting here on the blanket," she assured him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, his gaze skittering to the picnic basket. "Cook prepared us a fine dinner." Thorin was so nervous that he was not sure he could eat. Perhaps he was too old and crotchety to even consider pursing a woman. Then, Drifa smiled at him and his heart pounded in his chest. He had to try to make things right with her, or he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"I am starving," she replied. "Let me help you set out the food."

They worked together quietly and soon each had a plate with meat, bread, cheese, and several tasty treats. "This is wonderful," Drifa breathed. "Thank you for inviting me, Thorin."

He smiled. "You are most welcome. I am glad to be able to spend time with you. Too many years were wasted between us."

Drifa put her unfinished plate down in front of her on the blanket and pinned Thorin with a serious gaze. "Did you really mean what you said before, about me staying in Erebor?"

Thorin froze and swallowed hard. "Aye, Drifa. I meant it with all of my heart." Slowly, he put his plate to the side and stared at his former lover.

She fidgeted anxiously before she finally spoke. "I have decided to stay, at least for a time, if Nal allows it." Her voice trembled. "I think we owe it to ourselves to see what happens between us, but nothing has changed. I am still just a lady's maid, nothing more.."

"Oh, Drifa," Thorin murmured, feeling joy fill him up to the brim. "You are so very much more." He drew her into a quick embrace, which she returned with fervor. He tangled his fingers in her silky tresses before turning his face to breathe in her scent. Drifa smelled of springtime, just as he remembered. His nose brushed against her cheek, and then his lips sought hers.

The kiss was tentative at first, warm lips brushing with the barest of touches. Drifa's hands clutched at Thorin's sides and then he found himself pulling her closer, his mouth sliding over hers with fervor. She opened her lips to him and he deepened the kiss. Drifa sighed against his mouth as Thorin tangled his fingers in her hair. When the need for air became too great, Drifa pulled back reluctantly and rested her forehead against his. Both of them were quiet, breathing heavily. Thorin's fingers drew patterns on her sides; he was reluctant to let her out of his grasp.

Finally, Drifa leaned her head back, but she did not move away. Instead, she cupped Thorin's cheeks with her hands. "I have missed you, my handsome king," she smiled.

Thorin placed a quick kiss to her nose before reaching inside of his tunic and pulling out a small, silken pouch.

Drifa raised an eyebrow curiously.

Thorin carefully opened the bag and tipped it so that the courting beads inside fell into his hand. He heard Drifa's quick intake of breath as she observed the beautiful beads, crafted of fine gold and silver. "These were worn by my mother," he explained softly. "I found them in my father's chambers when we returned to Erebor."

Drifa's eyes filled with unshed tears. She knew these beads were one of Thorin's greatest treasures. "I will proudly wear your beads if you will have me, Thorin," she told him softly.

A grin hooked the corners of the dwarf king's mouth and he leaned forward to capture a quick kiss.

"Will you braid them into my hair?" Drifa asked, her fingertips stroking Thorin's bearded cheek.

"Aye," he murmured, his eyes caressing her features lovingly.

Drifa turned her back to him and Thorin carefully began to braid, his nimble fingers slipping the beads onto her pale blonde tresses. He hooked the ends of her braids with clasps he had designed himself.

The dwarrowdam fingered her hair when he was finished and then graced him with a dazzling smile. "I am looking forward to spending time with you, Thorin," she smiled.

"I will send a messenger to the Iron Hills immediately," Thorin assured her as he reached out to take her hand.

Drifa twined their fingers together and leaned forward boldly to press her lips to his. "You do not have to leave our picnic immediately, My King," she smiled against his mouth.

Thorin grinned. "Nay, M' Lady, I do believe that I shall stay here with you a while longer." All thoughts of messengers fled Thorin's mind as Drifa's lips touched his once more.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me, but to Professor Tolkien, Peter Jackson, and his Company.

Gem of His Heart

_Drifa twined their fingers together and leaned forward boldly to press her lips to his. "You do not have to leave our picnic immediately, My King," she smiled against his mouth._

_Thorin grinned. "Nay, M' Lady, I do believe that I shall stay here with you a while longer." All thoughts of messengers fled Thorin's mind as Drifa's lips touched his once more._

Chapter 15

The library was warm although the temperature outside of the mountain had dropped in the last twenty four hours. The fire was roaring in the large stone fireplace, the snapping and crackling sound of it making the room seem even cozier. Thorin sat on the sofa before the fire with Drifa curled under his arm. They had spent every available moment together over the last two months. Thorin's leg had healed and Oin had removed the binding the week before.

Drifa read aloud from the book she held in her lap, but Thorin found his attention drifting from the story. Instead, his eyes followed the delicate line of her neck. He pressed his lips to her blonde hair and inhaled her scent before kissing the shell of her ear.

Drifa shivered and lifted a hand to cup Thorin's face, turning her head slightly to meet his mouth with her own. Her lips parted to allow Thorin to deepen the kiss, and she sighed into his mouth as she turned her body to face him. Thorin's hands tightened around her waist. He lifted her and settled her across his lap as her arms slid around his neck, her hands tangling into his long, dark locks.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight, Lady Drifa?" Thorin murmured against her lips.

"Let me think on it, M' Lord," she giggled, squealing when Thorin tickled her sides.

"A picnic," he told her, "by the lake."

Drifa sobered and pulled back to look into his blue eyes. His voice had taken on a serious tone that sent chills down her spine. "That is a special place for us," she murmured.

"Aye, it is," he replied, his expression carefully schooled although a hint of something lurked deep in his gaze. "This time I will be able to escort you to the lake and we can take a walk along its shores."

"I would like that." Drifa smiled and leaned forward to touch her forehead against Thorin's.

"Then it is settled," he replied as his lips met hers in yet another heated kiss.

Later that evening, Drifa stared anxiously into the looking glass. She had donned a pale green gown and had tied a brown sash embroidered with golden thread around her waist. She had brushed her blonde hair until it shone like spun gold and pulled it back into intricate braids woven with Thorin's courting beads. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and nervousness and her hands trembled as she straightened her belt one last time. Thorin would be arriving to escort her to the lake any moment.

A knock on the door made her heart pound in her chest. He was here. She wiped her sweaty palms on the skirt of her dress and hurried to open the door.

Thorin's breath caught in his throat as Drifa tugged the door open. She was beautiful, her pale gold hair gleaming in the light of the fire and her green eyes shimmering like emerald gems. "Good evening, M' Lady," he smiled. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the lake?"

"I would be honored, M' Lord," Drifa smiled, linking her arm through the dwarf king's and allowing him to lead her down the stone hallway deep into the bowels of the mountain.

"You look beautiful, Drifa," Thorin murmured as they neared the lake. He slipped her arm from his and entwined their fingers, squeezing her hand gently.

Her cheeks flushed becomingly at his words. "Thank you, Thorin," she murmured. Her eyes widened as they neared the lake. Thorin had spread out the very same picnic blanket they had used a few months ago. A picnic basket sat in the middle of the blanket, no doubt laden with a fine supper prepared by the kitchen servants. "This is lovely," Drifa enthused excitedly, leaning up to place a kiss on Thorin's cheek.

He grinned at her delight and luxuriated in the fact that he had her all to himself for the evening ahead. "Are you hungry or would you rather walk about the lake first?" he asked her.

Drifa considered his question for a moment. "Let's walk first and then eat if that is all right."

"Of course," he smiled, not letting go of her hand as they fell into step on the narrow path that wound around the underground lake.

Thorin's fingers lightly caressed hers as they walked quietly, simply enjoying being in one another's company.

It was Drifa who finally broke the silence. "Thorin, why this special dinner here at the lake tonight?" she asked softly.

"Do you not enjoy my company?" he asked with a smirk. "Do I need a reason to invite the woman I am courting to a special dinner?"

Drifa gave him a saucy look before bursting into a round of laughter. Whirling to stand in front of Thorin, she took both of his hands in her own and pressed her lips to his. "Something just seems different tonight, but you know that I will take any excuse to spend time with you." His schedule was so busy they often had to sneak side moments together whenever they could.

Thorin's stomach lurched and his mouth was suddenly dry as he looked down into her green eyes. He wanted to pose his question to her, but the words would not come.

"Thorin, what is it?" Drifa asked worriedly. "Are you ill?"

"I-I am fine," Thorin managed to stammer, his heart hammering double time in his chest.

"Then what is it?" she queried, her green eyes clouded with concern.

Thorin looked down at their clasped hands and took in a deep breath. He knew that Drifa was the only woman he would ever love; he knew that it was time to ask his question. "Drifa, my love," he began, meeting and holding her gaze.

Drifa froze at the tone of his voice. She swallowed hard and squeezed his hands. "Yes, Thorin?"

"Drifa, would you do me the honor of being my wife and my queen? I can think of no greater pleasure than having you rule at my side."

Tears formed in Drifa's eyes. Thorin's stomach twisted in fear at the sight as he awaited her answer. "Drifa, it is all right," he stammered, the blood roaring in his ears as he watched her eyes overflow and tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Yes, Thorin, my answer is yes," she gasped out with a wide grin on her face. She threw her arms around him and buried her face against his neck.

Thorin's arms tightened around her as he lifted her smaller body against his and spun her around. "I love you, Drifa," he cried out, stopping and setting her carefully on the ground before him. Tenderly, her cradled her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "You are my heart and have been ever since the moment I met you."

"Thorin," Drifa whispered as she pressed her lips to his own in a heated kiss. Her hands slid down the hard planes of his chest, and she longed to feel the heat of his skin pressed against her own. "I love you so."

Thorin's hands clutched at her waist, and he pulled her body flush against his. She moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away, murmuring her name as he trailed kisses down her neck.

He finally pulled back, his breathing heavy as he pressed their foreheads together. "We need to slow down," he murmured. "I do not want to stop, please do not think that I do."

"I know, Thorin," Drifa panted against him as she pressed her lips to the pulse point in his neck.

"I will announce our official engagement tomorrow," he told her, leaning back and taking her hands in his.

A smile bloomed on her lips. "I cannot wait, Thorin." Even as she spoke the words, anxiety pooled in her stomach. She was but a mere servant. How easily would the people of Erebor accept her as their queen?

"What is it? What are you thinking just now?" Thorin asked her softly. "You are worrying; I can tell."

Drifa sighed and allowed her fingers to play with the laces on his tunic as she spoke. "I am a bit concerned about the reaction of the people," she admitted.

"They will love you, Drifa," Thorin assured her as he placed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"But I am only a servant, Thorin," she protested.

"And because of that they will treasure you even more," he promised her. "They feel as if you are one of them, and they are proud of you."

Drifa's eyes widened at his words. "Really, Thorin?"

"Aye, Iove. The people of Erebor already adore you." He relaxed as a smile once again hooked the corners of her mouth. "Perhaps we can tell my sister-sons and their families at breakfast in the morn," he thought out loud. "I would like the boys to know before all of Erebor hears our news."

She nodded. "That is a lovely idea. We should invite them right away." Drifa found Thorin's nephews to be very friendly and welcoming, and she loved their wives. Tauriel had been a captain of the elvish guard and Sigrid had grown up in a lakeside shanty. She felt very much at home with both women.

"After we eat I will send a missive right away," he smiled, taking her hand and leading her back to the blanket and picnic basket.

In Fili and Sigrid's private chambers, Sigrid was helping Arne into his pajamas as Fili finished bathing Soren. The young boy splashed happily until Fili was nearly as soaked as he was.

Sigrid stepped into the bathing chamber and stifled a laugh. She wasn't sure who'd had the bath, Fili or Soren. "What has been happening in here?" she asked as she planted her hands on her hips.

"I splashed Fili, Ma!" Soren shouted.

The dwarf prince sighed and wrapped the small boy in a towel as he lifted him out of the bath. "He's worse than Kili when it comes to splashing," Fili chuckled as he held the child against his sodden chest. "Come, Soren, let's get you into your nightclothes."

"Will you tell us an adventure story, Fili?" Soren asked hopefully.

"Aye, if you will dress quickly so that we will have enough time before you must go to sleep."

A knock sounded on the door. Sigrid turned to answer it and left Fili struggling to get the sleep clothes over Soren's wiggling body. She returned a few moments later bearing a missive in her hand. A suspicious smile curved her lips.

"We have been invited to a breakfast in Thorin's private chambers in the morning," she informed Fili.

He looked up from combing Soren's hair. "You and me?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "The four of us."

A grin formed on Fili's lips. "He's asked Drifa then."

"Asked her what?" Soren demanded, squirming in Fili's grasp.

"You will find out at breakfast," Fili told him as he placed the comb on a shelf. "Come, let's go find Arne and begin our story." His eyes met those of his wife over the boy's head and they shared happy smiles.

Down the hall, Tauriel returned to the chambers she shared with Kili. She had spent the afternoon in the training rooms and then had fletched her arrows while Kili had been busy with his brother on some project for Thorin. She found her husband reading over a paper before the fire.

"Good evening, love," she smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to her husband's cheek. He turned and offered her his mouth instead.

Kili tugged her down onto his lap and she chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What is that you are reading?"

He grinned cheekily at her. "We have been invited for breakfast in Thorin's chambers."

Tauriel's eyebrows rose and then she smiled. "He has asked her then. They deserve happiness."

"Aye," Kili agreed. "I do not think I have ever seen Uncle smile so much in all of my life. He has lost most of those he has cared about, but I am glad he and Drifa have found one another again."

"My romantic dwarf," Tauriel purred as she caressed the delicate shell of her husband's ear.

Kili tugged her face down to his and the missive from Thorin fell unheeded to the floor.

The next morning, Thorin fidgeted anxiously as he and Drifa waited for Fili, Kili, and their families to arrive.

"Relax, Thorin," Drifa smiled as she linked her fingers with his. "I am sure that they have already guessed the reason for this breakfast meeting." She pressed her lips tenderly to his before pulling back with a soft smile on her lips.

"You are right," he sighed, cupping her face with one blunt-fingered hand.

A knock on the door startled them both. "Come, Drifa, let us answer it together."

Thorin opened the door with Drifa on his arm and found Kili and Tauriel before them with knowing smiles on both of their faces. Drifa and Tauriel hugged in greeting. Thorin was glad that Drifa had found fast friends in the wives of his sister-sons. Neither Sigrid nor Tauriel had grown up as royalty, so the three women had much in common.

Fili, Sigrid, and the boys arrived before Thorin could close the door and soon they were all seated around the table in Thorin's private quarters. It was Kili who broke the silence. "Uncle, why have you invited us here for breakfast?" His dark eyes twinkled merrily.

Thorin took Drifa's hand below the table and allowed his eyes to move from Kili over to Fili. "Drifa and I wanted to announce our betrothal to our family before it is announced to the entire kingdom."

The table erupted in exclamations of joy. Drifa was folded into hugs immediately by Tauriel and Sigrid. Fili and Kili shook their uncle's hand and clapped him on the shoulder before turning to Drifa.

Kili reached out and took her hand gently between his. "Lady Drifa, you make Uncle happier than I have ever seen him. I am happy for the both of you."

"As am I, Lady Drifa," Fili echoed his brother. "Welcome to our family."

Drifa's eyes teared up at the kind words of Thorin's sister-sons, and she hugged each of them in turn. Arne and Soren hugged her as well although they were not sure why.

"Let us eat before the food is cold," Thorin commanded, and everyone scrambled back to their places at the table.

They ate heartily until Soren put down his fork and stared in confusion at Thorin. "Uncle Da?" he asked solemnly.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at Fili's youngest as everyone at the table paused in their chewing to listen. "I still don't understand what you asked Lady Drifa. Fili said I would find out today."

The dwarf king found a smile playing at the corners of his lips as he gazed at Fili's youngest. "We are celebrating the good news that Drifa and I are to be married. I asked her to marry me."

"Oh," the child stated. "But, Uncle Da, what's be-road-al?" he asked with a frown.

Thorin chuckled at the child's pronunciation of the word as did the others around the table. "It means, Soren, that Drifa has agreed to be my wife."

The child thought this over before he nodded with a grin. "And then me and Arne will have two aunties." Soren held up two sticky fingers. "Auntie Tauriel and Auntie Drifa." He grinned at Drifa, and Thorin watched as his betrothed melted at the boy's smile. The children would be good for her. She had been alone far too long.

Soren placed his fork down beside his plate and slipped from his chair before he ran around the table. Drifa's eyes widened as he stopped beside her chair and caught her in another hug. She pulled him tightly against her and met Thorin's happy gaze with watery eyes.

Once breakfast was over, the family adjourned to Thorin's sitting area. Arne pressed against Sigrid's side while Soren was cuddled quite happily in Drifa's lap as she sat next to Thorin.

"When will you marry, Uncle?" Kili asked from his place beside Tauriel.

"Soon," Thorin smiled. "I believe Drifa and I have waited long enough. I will make the official announcement this afternoon and then Drifa, Balin, and I will get the scribes started on the invitations."

"I am a bit nervous about seeing Queen Nal at the wedding. Once I marry Thorin, I will be considered her equal. That will feel a bit strange," Drifa admitted.

Thorin's arm tightened around her shoulder. "Nal and Dain will be happy for you, my love."

"I only hope so," she sighed.

"Queen Nal seemed most kind," Sigrid reassured Drifa.

"You and Nal will figure it out together," Thorin told her, "and I will help in any way that I can."

Drifa smiled tenderly at him, and the others suddenly felt as if they were intruding on a private moment.

"Come, boys," Fili said, standing with Sigrid rising beside him. "It is time to go and let Uncle Thorin and Auntie Drifa attend to their wedding business."

"Goodbye, Auntie Drifa," Soren told her as he wrapped his thin arms around her neck. Then he scrambled into Thorin's lap, surprising the dwarf king. "Goodbye, Uncle Da."

"Goodbye, lad," Thorin told him, ruffling his already mussed hair.

Soon the betrothed were left alone. Drifa sank into Thorin's embrace, her fingers worrying his tunic anxiously.

"What is it, Drifa?" he asked, stroking her blonde hair back from her face.

"I am thinking about the announcement this afternoon and the reaction of the people. I know you have said they will love me, but I cannot help but worry." She focused her gaze on the laces of his tunic.

The dwarf king placed a finger beneath her chin and tipped her gaze up to his. "You are the queen I choose, and therefore the people will accept you. Trust me," he murmured before he captured her lips in a heated kiss which she returned passionately.

The days and weeks flew by and soon the day of the wedding arrived. The mountain was crowded with guests who had come for the important event. Sigrid was beside herself with joy at the arrival of her father and siblings. Arne and Soren were constantly underfoot; not even their Uncle Bain or Auntie Tilda could keep them distracted for long. There was just too much excitement under the mountain.

Thorin dressed in his regal finery and then allowed Fili and Kili to brush and plait his hair into braids befitting a royal wedding. The dwarf king shifted uncomfortably in his chair as his stomach churned nervously.

"Are you all right, Uncle?" Fili asked in concern.

"You look a little green," Kili observed. "Shall I find a bucket?"

Fili slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Just because you threw up on your wedding day does not mean that Uncle will do the same."

"Are you finished with the braids?" Thorin nearly growled at them.

Fili hooked the last clasp and released the final braid. "Aye," he answered. "All done."

Thorin stood. "I must see Drifa."

"Good luck getting past Tauriel and Sigrid," Kili told him. "The two of them are busier than bees this morning."

Thorin just waved a hand at them over his shoulder and hurried to Drifa's quarters. He knocked on the door and heard a flurry of activity inside.

"Who is it?" Tauriel called out.

"Thorin," he replied gruffly.

"She is not ready. You cannot see her," Tauriel answered.

"Tauriel, I will break through this door if I must," the dwarf king growled impatiently.

He heard the lock click and then the door opened. Tauriel greeted him with a sigh. "You only have a few moments or she will not be ready on time."

Thorin did not answer; instead he entered the room to find Drifa standing as Sigrid laced her extravagant gown. "Please give us a few moments alone," Thorin murmured to the wives of his sister-sons. The woman exchanged a look, but did as he asked.

"Thorin, what is it?" Drifa asked in concern.

He moved to stand before her and took her hands in his own. "I just needed to see you," he explained. "This all seems so unreal. I worry that you will realize once you marry me that you have made a mistake. I am temperamental and stubborn and driven and grouchy and-."

Drifa cut him off. "And loyal and true," she told him emphatically. "I love you."

"And I love you," he assured her. "I seem to be getting so much more out of this marriage than you are."

"Thorin, that is untrue," she protested. "You love me and I will be happy for the rest of my life as long as you are by my side. Besides that, you have shared your wonderful sister-sons and their families with me. I could not be happier."

Thorin searched her face and knew she was telling the truth. He kissed her lips and then pulled back to study her. "You look beautiful."

"And now you must go or Tauriel and Sigrid will have your hide," she giggled.

Thorin nodded, knowing what she said was true. "I will see you soon, my beloved," he whispered, touching his lips to hers one last time before he left the room.

A short while later, Thorin felt giddy with happiness and disbelief as he and Drifa were bound together as husband and wife. A great roar rose up from the crowd gathered to witness the event as the newly married couple turned to face them.

Drifa laughed as both Fili and Kili held her close and called her their aunt for the first time. Thorin only watched, his heart expanding with happiness at the joyful look on his wife's face. His wife. He never truly thought this day would come.

"Ah, Thorin, congratulations!" Dain slapped his old friend heartily on the shoulder. "You old goat, you never told me that you courted Drifa once upon a time; I had to hear it from Balin."

"I am not sure that you could call it courting," Thorin admitted. "My father and grandfather would never have allowed it."

"Very true," Dain admitted.

Thorin took Drifa's hand in his; he could feel her trembling so he drew her close to his side. "Drifa is the only woman I have ever loved, and she will make a fine queen."

"Of that, I am certain," Nal spoke up as she hurried forward to fold Drifa into a hug. "I am so happy for you, dear, but I miss you greatly."

"Thank you, M' Lady," Drifa answered respectfully.

"Now, none of that," Nal scolded her. "You are the queen of Erebor now. You must call me Nal."

Thorin felt Drifa relax a bit in his arms. She nodded and hugged Nal once again.

The guests all wanted to speak to Thorin and his new bride. Then there was feasting and dancing that lasted way into the night. Seated at the head table, Drifa ate until she could eat no more. Then she and Thorin danced with one another until her feet and back ached and both of them were nearly breathless.

Dropping exhausted into their chairs, Thorin draped an arm over her shoulder. "Shall we retire to our quarters, wife?"

Drifa looked up at him and felt a burn begin in the pit of her stomach at the look she saw in his eyes. "Aye, husband. I do believe it is time."

Thorin stood and took her arm. The guests seemed to realize what was happening and there was cheering and chanting until Thorin led his bride to the hall that housed the royal living quarters. It was quiet here and much cooler than the crowded banquet hall had been.

"I have waited all day to have you to myself," Thorin nearly growled as he tugged Drifa against his body.

She tangled her hands into his dark hair and caught his mouth with hers. "I was just thinking the same thing," she replied against his lips.

Thorin walked faster and pulled Drifa along with him until they reached the door to the rooms they would share as husband and wife. Thorin opened the door and locked it behind them once they stepped inside. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and the blankets on the bed had been pulled back for the evening.

Thorin took Drifa into his arms and felt her shiver at his touch. "I love you, my wife, and I will do everything in my power to see that you are happy."

"As I told you earlier, Thorin, YOU make me happy." She closed her eyes as her husband turned her around and began to slowly remove the braids from her hair. His fingers then moved to the laces of her dress. As the dress began to gape open down the back, Thorin placed warm, open-mouthed kisses down her spine.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Drifa," Thorin murmured once the dress pooled around her feet.

She turned and found herself in his arms. Her fingers fumbled for the hem of his tunic and he helped her get it over his head. Hands were grasping and searching as the newlyweds tumbled onto their bed.

Thorin gathered his wife tightly in his arms and sighed as they were pressed skin-to-skin for the first time. "This is only the beginning of the happiness we will share, Drifa," he murmured against her mouth. "I love you, and I pledge to spend every day from here on making you happy."

Drifa felt tears slide down her cheeks at her husband's words. She opened her mouth to allow him to deepen their kisses.

Thorin brushed the tears away with the rough pad of his thumb. "Sweet Drifa, do not cry," he murmured.

"These are happy tears," she promised him. "I cannot wait to begin our lives together."

Thorin maneuvered his body over hers and used the rest of the night to show her just how much he loved her.

The End

Author's Note: **Special thanks** to LadyWallace for reading over the chapter and giving me advice. If you like Thorin/OC romance, check out LadyWallace's fic "A Different Kind of Madness." You will not be disappointed.

I am hoping to write a one-shot or maybe a two chapter story focusing on Kili and Tauriel that is set in this same universe, so be on the lookout. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed!


End file.
